Slytherin and his Gryffindor
by Jazminadra
Summary: She will have to question things she knew were sure and realize that not everything she's been told is true when she accidentally bumps into Scorpius Malfoy. He will have to redefine the word 'impossible' when a certain redhead enters his lonely world.
1. Back to Hogwarts

**A/N: So this is a story I started writing more than a year ago in Finnish. After finishing it, I thought why not translate it in English, so here it is! I'm far from being an expreienced translator and I don't even have a beta reader with this one, so I hope it doesn't have too many mistakes. Feel free to inform me, if you find any :)**

**And I know, the beginning is kind of slow, I don't know why I seem to suck with beginnings, but it will get better, I promise!  
In this one, Lily is in sixth year and Scorpius is in seventh, so Lily is a year older than she should be, also McGonagall is probably far too old to teach at this point, and there's few other little things that are not like in the books but I hope you don't mind.**

**Hope you like it, and please please please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: To Lily and Scorpius: Roses are red, violets are blue, J.K. Rowling owns you. (That even rhymes, how awesome am I?)**

**Slytherin and his Gryffindor**

1. Back to Hogwarts

"Lily! Hey Lily!" Kaitlin shouted trying to get her friend's attention to herself in the middle of all the young witch and wizards saying goodbyes to their parents and getting ready for the train trip. It took a while from Lily to locate Kaitlin, even though the girl's short lilac hair stood out from the crowd. On the other hand Kaitlin's quit short length caused her to get lost in the hundreds of other people.

"Kaitlin!" Lily cried and ran from her family towards Kaitlin. "What's up?"

"Nothing new," Kaitlin said laughing, giving Lily a quick hug. "We just saw like two days ago at Diagon Alley."

"Yeah… well two days is a long time," Lily grinned.

Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Well anyway, now I have to go. See you in the train; we'll save you a seat!" Lily said and waved at her friend quickly, before she ran back to her family.

When she got back, she noticed that the Weasleys had already joined her family.

"Hi Rose, hi Hugo," Lily greeted her cousins smiling. "Let's go take seats, before everywhere is full, shall we?" she suggested.

Lily, Albus, Rose and Hugo all took their trunks and owls to one of the few, still empty compartments and then went back to say goodbye to their parents.

Ginny wrested Albus into a tight hug first. "This is your last year already, darling. I can't believe how quickly the time flies!"

"Mom," Albus sighed. "You've repeated the same sentence every year. You know what, time just happens to go."

"Guess so, then," Ginny said and gave Albus an extra hug, before moving on to say goodbye to Lily.

"Bye bye, honey," she said and now took Lily into a tight hug. "Take care of yourself."

"Mom, I'll do just fine, as I've done before," Lily said, her tone little irritated, but still answered her mother's hug.

"Remember to behave yourself, don't get yourself into detention, write to us regularly and study hard," Harry remanded Albus, but only half-seriously, smiling at the same time.

All the 'goodbye's and 'take care's took some time, before all four of them had to ran into the rain, in the last minute. They went to their own compartment and bended over to wave to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione as the train started to move.

"There you are," Kaitlin said after some time, when she had finally found the right compartment. Albus stood up and helped Kaitlin to lift her trunk onto the luggage rack.

"What the heck do you have here?" Albus puffed, "bricks?"

Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "You just haven't done enough sports lately."

"Well anyway, I have to go to Prefects compartment to give the advices to the new prefects," Albus sighed.

"Bye bye mister Head Boy," Lily grinned.

"See you later," Hugo said and raised his eyes from the Daily Prophet, he was reading.

After Albus had gone he folded the paper and left it on the bench beside him. "In fact I have to go too, I have some things with Luke and Nico," Hugo said and grinned as goodbye to the others. Nico and Luke where twins and Hugo's best friends, with whom Hugo always managed to get into some kind of weird scenes.

"Try not to get yourself into trouble before we're even at Hogwarts," Rose called after his little brother. Rose, Lily and Kaitlin stayed in the compartment together and spent the day telling each other's everything about their holidays and eating Cauldron Cakes.

"I'll go look for Jamie, we haven't had time to talk almost at all yet," Kaitlin said as she rose up when they were already almost at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, because of course you just want to _talk_ with him," Lily said and winked to Kaitlin meaningfully.

Kaitlin threw cauldron cake's wrapping paper towards Lily. "Shut up."

"But you know I'm right," Lily said and grinned.

Kaitlin just shrugged before she left.

"I think I'll go find Ethan, I haven't seen him at all today," Lily said and rose up too.

"Hey! You can't leave me alone here," Rose protested. "Why everyone just keeps disappearing?"

"I'll be back soon," Lily sighed. Honestly she'd prefer to spend the time with Rose than Ethan, but Ethan was his boyfriend (or something like that) so guess it was her responsibility to be with him too.

"Is everything ok?" Rose said and frowned. "I mean between you two."

"Guess so, I don't know," Lily shrugged, thinking once again how well Rose could always read her. "Our relationship is just a little complicated. I don't want to talk about it right now, when I don't know even myself where we're going."

"Okay, we'll talk more later, right?" Rose gave one more worried look to her cousin, before she bent down to dig a book from her bag.

"Yeah, see you soon," Lily said before she left.

After some wondering around the corridor, Lily found Ethan from one compartment, where he was chatting with his friends. Ethan was ravenclaw, going to last year, so he was a year older than Lily. He had dark brown, curly hair and he was tall and muscular, the kind of that automatically scared younger ones, thought actually Ethan was really nice and fun to be with.

"Hi honey," Ethan smiled and got up from the bench, when he noticed Lily.

"Hi," Lily said, smiling a little. Ethan pulled Lily back to the corridor to have some more privacy.

"So, how did your summer go?" Ethan asked and wrapped his arms around Lily's shoulder.

"It was fine, nothing special. But it's good to be back at Hogwarts, though."

"Yep."

"But anyway how your holiday went?" Lily asked after a little break.

"Well yeah, It was ok, though little boring, 'cause I didn't see you at all," Ethan said and pulled Lily even closer to him.

"Yeah," Lily sighed and rested against Ethan. Somehow she always felt so safe here, between Ethan's warm arms. Maybe that's why she had ended up with Ethan in the first place; he was so familiar and comfortable.

"But now you're here again," Ethan said and bend down to press a light kiss on Lily's lips.

"And now I have to go again. I promised I won't leave Rose alone for a long time," Lily said.

Ethan pushed his lower lip forward, so that he looked like a winging child and made Lily laugh. "Don't go."

"I have to," Lily laughed. "I'll see you later," Lily said and kissed Ethan once again, this time little longer, before she left.

Rest of the day went fast and soon Lily and Rose were standing outside, in a little cold evening air, their school cloaks on, trunk in the other hand and owl's cage in the other.

"Hey Al and Hugo are there," Rose said and nodded toward the crowd and they hurried to them.

"Come on, let's get a wagon, before they're all taken," Hugo said and after a while of searching they found an empty wagon.

Soon after that Kaitlin came with Jamie and they got into the same wagon, so that it was uncomfortably full.

Kaitlin's boyfriend Jamie was also at the same class with Lily and Kaitlin. Lily had always got along with Jamie well. Jamie was just like what he looked like, nice and pleasant, he had light brown, short hair and blue eyes, which were full of joy and laughter, whenever he was with Kaitlin. Jamie was tall, so Kaitlin looked even shorter with Jamie by her side, but Lily thought that they were quite a cute couple.

Soon the thestrals started to drive the students to Hogwarts and Lily smiled at the thought that after just a little while she'd be back at Hogwarts and get to sleep in her dormitory with the other girls and eat in the great hall and play quidditch… Everything that she had missed during summer holidays. Because the truth was, that despite how much fun she'd had during the holidays she always longed back to Hogwarts after a while, it was like her second home.

"Look," Rose whispered to Lily and nodded towards Slytherin's table, when they finally got inside of the Great Hall. "Scorpius Malfoy fights with his girlfriend."

Lily turned her head at the direction, Rose had pointed. Scorpius Malfoy and his blond girlfriend seemed to really have some kind of a fight going on.

"Hah," Lily laughed mockingly. "That girl is even more horrible than Scorpius. She always looks everyone down, like she's so much better than everyone else."

"Yeah, if it's even possible to be more horrible than he is." Rose muttered.

"Hope he'll leave her," Lily pointed out. "That would be a welcome blow to her ego."

"Well anyway, I have to go now, see you later after the party," Rose said, before she vanished among other ravenclaws.

"Let's go sit, the shorting will start soon," Lily said to Kaitlin and grabbed her arm. They sat down at Gryffindor's table next to Albus and Hugo and waited for professor McGonagall to bring the new first-graders into the hall to get shorted.

Finally the Great Hall's doors opened and professor McGonagall stepped inside holding wooden stool and a worn out shorting hat, followed by number of little scared first class students.

McGonagall placed the stool on the floor and the hat on top of it. After that the shorting hat sang its song and the shorting begun just like every year.

The shorting passed quickly and soon all the new students were sitting at their house tables looking relieved and a little more relaxed. McGonagall took the shorting hat and the stool away and then sat down on her own seat in the teacher's table.

At that point Kaitlin whispered to Lily's ear: "Can't they just let us eat already, I'm starving!"

"Even after you ate half a dozen cauldron cakes in the train," Lily whispered back and then shut up, because the headmaster had stood up.

Pomona Sprout had been chosen to Hogwarts' new headmaster soon after the former headmaster Snape had died. Professor Sprout was cheerful and smiling and she was very liked in Hogwarts.

Sprout smiled to her students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts new students," she started her short speech, "and welcome back old students. I hope we can enjoy as nice and successful school year as the last one was. You've traveled a long trip and you all must be hungry, so let's eat." Sprout smiled and at the exactly same time as she stopped speaking the empty containers from each tables filled with more and more delicious-looking foods. Students obeyed their headmaster's request immediately and started to scoop food in their plates.

After the party everyone went to their own houses. Tired and filled with good food, Lily and Kaitlin climbed the spiral stairs into the girl's dormitory with the other same age Gryffindor girls.

When they got to the dormitory, everybody changed into their pajamas right away. It had been a long day and everyone was tired and they had to wake up early next morning to get their new time tables and go to their first classes.

Lily fell asleep almost immediately when she got to her bed. She had a little smile on her lips; she thought that it was nice to be at Hogwarts again. Again another year, when anything could happen, it was the best part of Hogwarts: you never knew what was going to happen.


	2. The First School Day

**A/N: So here's the second chapter, yay! :D Thanks for the ones who have put this on their favorite or alert lists! Some comments would be great too!  
So like I said, I'm a little slow with beginnings, but the next chap will be more interesting, I promise, it will!  
But anyways, enjoy!**

2. The First School Day

"Kaitlin," Lily shook her friend little roughly awake. "Kaitlin, wake up."

"What now?" Kaitlin muttered yawning.

"Get up," Lily said trying to pull her up.

"Why did you wake me up?" Kaitlin asked confused, when she finally got up sitting on the edge of her bed looking a little puzzled.

"Because, we had to go to breakfast. _But_," Lily said and kept a dramatic break before she got on. "I've got something to show you."

Kaitlin looked curiously as Lily grubbed something from her pocket. It seemed to be an old peace of parchment.

"_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_," Lily said grinning and writing started to appear on the parchment.

Kaitlin didn't have to read it to understand, what the parchment really was. "Oooh," she sighed fascinated and grabbed the parchment from Lily's hand. "The Marauder's Map! Where did you get this?"

"James gave it to me, 'cause of course he didn't need it any more," Lily grinned. "Said he'd rather give it to me than Albus, since Albus is so boring and always follows all the rules."

Wow. That's Awesome!" Kaitlin yelled and looked the little spots on the map. It was so early, in the morning, that most of the spots were in their own dormitories, and nothing that interesting was going on, but Kaitlin still held on to the map like her life depended on it.

"Lily," she cried jumping up and down excited, "Think of all the things, we can do now!"

"I know," Lily said smiling. "But keep your voice lower, before somebody – "

"What are you talking about there?" asked Jessica, who was sleeping in the bed beside Kaitlin's.

"- wakes up", Lily ended her sentence sighing and took the map from Kaitlin. "_Mischief managed_," Lily whispered quietly and then folded the parchment into her pocket.

"Okay, go get dressed, so we can have some breakfast," Lily said to Kaitlin.

After about twenty minutes Kaitlin and Lily walked into the great hall and took their seats from the Gryffindor table. Kaitlin started immediately scoop everything from toast to bacon and sausages on her plate.

"I don't understand, how you can be so thin, and still eat so huge amounts of food," Lily said watching Kaitlin's plate.

"I have a very good metabolism," Kaitlin grinned, squeezing toast into her mouth. "And a good appetite."

Lily didn't answer anything, because right then Professor McGonagall came to their place, with a thick pile of timetables. She handed the two first to Lily and Kaitlin and went on to give every gryffindor their new timetables.

"Uh," Lily groaned after she'd looked at her time table. "Double class of potions with the slytherins," Lily said, in almost desperate tone. "First in the morning."

Kaitlin glanced at her own paper, looking just as desperate. "How do they expect us to get through this?"

"I don't know, but we'd better go, if we want to get to the class in time. Professor Sweeney would be so glad, to have an excuse to give us detention at the first day."

"Yeah, or drop Gryffindor's house point to the bottom immediately," Kaitlin said and got up, leaving her half-eaten breakfast on the plate.

After that they hurried back to the Gryffindor tower to get their books and then down to the dungeon.

Most of the slytherin and gryffindor students were already waiting at the dungeon stairs, when Lily and Kaitlin arrived at the place. They went to sit on the upper side of the stairs, among the other gryffindors, but immediately, when they had sat down professor Sweeney opened the door and let the students inside the classroom.

Professor Sweeney was middle-aged, dark haired man, who never wore anything else than black. Sweeney was always angry and irritated and he favored slytherins just a his precursor had and all the gryffindors, hufflepufs and ravenclaws hated him altogether.

Sweeney marched in front of the classroom, the hems of his robes fluttering behind him.

"So," Sweeney started speaking in determined voice as he glanced at his new class. "Most of the potions you are supposed to make are made in couples, so you need a pair to yourself."

Lily automatically moved towards Kaitlin, when she heard the word 'pair', but Sweeney grinned meanly, when he saw Lily's reaction.

"And I've decided, that you get the best results, if you work with someone, from different house than your own," Sweeney said chuckling. "So I'm going to decide the pairs myself."

The whole class muttered complainingly, gryffindors didn't want to be slytherins' pairs any more, than slytherins wanted to be their pairs.

Lily glanced at Kaitlin horrified. "How am I going to survive the whole year, next to a _slytherin_?"

"Miss Potter", Sweeney said in a mocking tone. "Will you stop gossiping and come sit next to Miss Abrams here, please."

Lily threw one horrified glance at Kaitlin, but she didn't have other choice than collect her stuff and move to sit in front of the class, next to a light haired slytherin girl named Jessica Abrams. The only thing Lily knew about her was that she was Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend. Or at least she had been, although Lily wasn't so sure after their fight yesterday evening. Everyone thought that Jessica was one of the worst slytherins, even not that many slytherins liked her, everyone thought that the best part of her was without a doubt her the way she looked.

Professor Sweeney shared the other students in new pairs too, and no one seemed to be happy with the person sitting next to them.

"And then, let's start," professor Sweeney said without paying any attention to dissatisfied looks on his students' faces.

"Today you make – or try to make – Confusing Draught. It's a strong potion, very difficult to make and its effects are powerful too. You can find more about Confusing Draught from the book at the page two hundred and fifteen. Read the page first, before you start making the draught. The instruction you can find from the blackboard and ingredients from the closet."

Professor Sweeney turned around and careered behind his disk to look how the students delved their books out of their bags and browsed out the page two hundred and fifteen.

Lily found the right page from her book and glanced it quickly trough. After that she read the instruction from the board carefully, because she didn't want to give Sweeney an excuse to take points from Gryffindor at the first class.

During the double lesson Lily figured out, that besides that Jessica was a mean person, she was also a very lazy student. He didn't bother to do anything for their shared draught, but looked, when Lily worked and noted about every little mistake she did.

After the lesson Professor Sweeney looked Lily's Confusing Draught smiling. "Good job, Miss Abrams, the draught look just like it's supposed to, five points to slytherin," Sweeney said and ignored Lily completely. Lily glared at the teacher murderously, but he just walked away the hems of his black robes fluttering behind him.

Scorpius Malfoy sat at the back of the Defense against the Dark Arts class his hand tightly crossed at his chest and a bored expression on his face, when their new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher walked inside of the classroom.

The teacher was young, blond woman. She had tight, light pink robe and a radiating smile embellished her face with a huge amount of makeup.

"Good morning, students!" the teacher yelled in a cheerful tone and sat at the edge of her desk, her face turned towards the students, waving her legs. "I am Professor Lizzie Spears, but you can call me more familiarly Lizzie," Lizzie said and let out a cheerful giggle.

After that Lizzie took a little break, but since no one seemed to have anything to comment, she went on.

"Before we start working, we could have a little introduction round, so that we can get to know each other better! I'll start," Lizzie said enthusiastic. "So, I'm Lizzie, I'm twenty-one-year-old witch, from London. I have two sisters and a brother. My hobbies are quidditch and reading Witch Weekly."

"How can a person read Witch Weekly as a hobby," Scorpius whispered mockingly at his slytherin friend next to him.

"All right then, young mister there at the back," Lizzie said, nodding at Scorpius. "Your turn."

Scorpius sighted irritated. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy and the existence or non-existence of my siblings doesn't belong to you any more than my hobbies," Scorpius scowled unfriendly.

Lizzie laughed confused and moved on to talk to the student next to Scorpius. Scorpius closed his ears from Lizzie's irritating speaks and fell back to his own thought.

Soon Lizzie had gone through the whole class and she clapped her hands together energetically. "All right then, children! Today we're going to go through the simplest defensive magic, to defense yourselves. How many of you can do a proper Expelliarmus spell?"

Every student's hand rose up in the air and the whole class looked either amused or irritated. Expelliarmus was taught at their first year and everyone knew how to do it even in their sleep.

"Excellent!" Lizzie cried and kept smiling. "But a little repeat is always good for learning. Take out your wands and get into pairs, today we're going to exercise Expelliarmus spell."

The class started to slowly split into pairs, glancing desperately each other and the teacher, who just smiled at them friendly, not understanding, why everyone looked so pissed off.

They spent the rest of the lesson cursing the Expelliarmus spell and Lizzie circling around the classroom and smiling pleased. Scorpius was sure that her smile hadn't dissapeared from her face even once during the lesson – that women must have really strong cheek muscles.

Lily's first school day went quite well apart from the horrible potion class. Before lunch break Lily and Kaitlin also had Herbology together with the hufflepufs. Lily had always liked Herbology, not because she was good at it, but because Herbology teacher Neville Longbottom, was one of Lily and Kaitlin's favorite teachers and also liked among all the students.

After the lunch gryffindors got to suffer double lesson of Defense against the Dark Arts, taught by Lizzie. And they liked it just as much as the slytherins had.

"She's just horrible," Kaitlin complained to Lily, during their walk to the edge of the forbidden forest to the Care of Magical Creatures class. "If you looked to her ear, I'm sure you could see out from the other ear."

Lily laughed at Kaitlin's words, but she had to admit, that Kaitlin was right. Lizzie fitted perfectly as a main character for every blond joke she'd ever heard.

After the dinner Kaitlin and Lily went to the Gryffindor's common room, but Kaitlin wasn't much of a company that night, because as soon as she noticed Jamie, she jumped at his arms, and after that the two of them were impossible to separate.

"I think I'll go to the library," Lily sighed after a while and rose from the couch.

"Yeah, bye," Kaitlin murmured not even looking at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and clamped out of the common room.

Lily wandered among Hogwarts' quiet corridors to the library. There wasn't many student left that time of the day.

Lily found a thick book, that told about the love stories of the history's famous witches and when she was reading it, she heard Ethan's voice from the other side of the bookshelf. Soon she realized that he seemed to have an intensive conversation with some girl.

Lily looked from the other side of the shelves, little suspicious, but then she found out, that Ethan was only talking with Rose.

"Hi," Lily said and smiled at them.

"Hi, Lils," Rose answered and for a while Lily though she saw a bit disappointed expression on Rose's face, but soon that was replaced with a happy smile.

"Hey," Ethan said and rose up to kiss Lily as a greeting.

"How was your first day?" Lily asked and sat next to Ethan at the round table.

"Fine," Rose said. "Sweeney was awful as always and that new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was ridiculous but otherwise, it was ok."

"Yep, that Lizzie Spears," Ethan sighed. "I don't get how we're ever going to survive the N.E. with that kind of teaching."

"Yeah," Lily admitted, "guess, you won't survive, then. Luckily _I _still have couple of years before them."

"Thanks a lot, that's comforting," Ethan said and tried to look offended, but only got Lily to laugh at him.

"Not really. When you're so smart and everything, you ravenclaw," Lily said and got a kiss from Ethan.

"But now I have to go," Ethan said and stood up.

"Now already? We haven't seen each other all day," Lily said little disappointed.

"Yes, I promised to do homework with couple of friend in the common room. See you tomorrow, come eat breakfast at our table," Ethan said and kissed Lily on the cheek before he left.

"Ethan is really nice, you know," Rose pointed out to Lily, smiling a little, when Ethan had left. "Hold on to him, you won't find guys like him behind every corner nowadays."

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "I just don't see him that often anymore, than I used to before. He always has to go somewhere."

"But you are happy with him, aren't you?" Rose asked giving her cousin an exploring look.

Lily startled a little for Rose's surprising question. "I guess so. But our relationship is not so serious anyway. And I wouldn't want it to be."

"Yeah, because you have some serious commitment phobia," Rose said grinning.

"Hey, I have not!" Lily exclaimed and pushed Rose lightly. "I'm only 16, I don't have to commit. And by the way, from the two of us, you're the one, who's still single."

Rose shrugged and smiled little oddly, like she'd done couple of times today.

Lily raised her eyebrows to Rose. "Or are you?"

"Yes I am," Rose said quickly.

"But how long?"

Rose just shrugged again and didn't say anything.

"Who is he?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nobody," Rose asked.

"Well, don't tell me then, I'll figured that out anyway soon enough," Lily said smiling.

"Uh, I don't believe that it will ever work out," Rose said, giving Lily a little, sad smile.

"Of course it will," Lily grinned. "You are beautiful and popular and every guy in Hogwarts wants to go out with you, why wouldn't it work."

Rose smiled at Lily's word. "I think you're exaggerating a little. And by the way, this is a little bit different… But anyway, it's late already, I should go back to the common room," Rose said and stood up.

Lily rose up too and they left for different directions after saying good night's to each others.

**And now, please guys, review and make me a really happy writer :) (You know that happy writers write faster? ;D)**


	3. Broken Wrists and Other Difficulties

**A/N: ****_Ignorance-Your New Best Friend_, yes you are indeed the first one! Thank you for that. Thanks _CupcakeChan95_ I'll try to be careful with spelling and grammar, please fell free to point out any mistakes you find :) _Little Werewolf-san_ and _tez-chan_ thanks a lot for your reviews!**

**You're all awesome! Let's make a deal, you keep reviewing and I keep writing, okay? :)**

3. Broken Wrists and Other Difficulties

First school week went by fast and soon it was Friday afternoon already, when Lily, Kaitlin, Al, Rose and Hugo had promised to go for tea to Hagrid's place. It was a tradition, which had begun from their very first school week in Hogwarts. And it was practically the only time in the whole year, when they went to visit Hagrid at the same time. Hagrid's small cottage was way too small for them all, and there weren't even enough chairs for everyone, but it didn't matter, Lily loved it. This time it was a bit different though, when James was not with them. And this was Albus' last year already and after two years she'd be gone too. It made her a little sad to think about leaving Hogwarts. It was her second home after all.

"How's your parents?" Hagrid asked first, when they all had get in and found themselves a place to sit. "We haven't seen each others in so long time."

"They're fine," Hugo answered. "They send you greetings."

Hagrid poured a cup of too strong tea to everyone and served them home made, too hard toffees, but everyone was chewing them like it was the best thing they'd ever tasted.

The next couple of hours they spent chatting in Hagrid's cottage and when they finally left back to the castle, the sun had already set.

Otherwise the whole weekend went by mostly with schoolbooks, because every teacher had somehow had time to give the students huge amount of homework already. Outside the weather was rainy and stormy, which did its own part to keep the students nicely inside buried in their books.

Kaitlin, Lily and Rose stayed determinedly at the library during the whole Saturday and they did have all the homework done in time.

Monday morning dawned just as gray and gloomy as the whole weekend had been. Outside it was raining and Lily was happy, that they didn't have to leave the castle right in the morning, only later for the Herbology class. Maybe the rain would have stopped by then, Lily thought hopefully, as she put on her school clothes.

"Kaitlin," Lily sighed and threw a pillow against her friend's face, who was still sleeping soundly, happily unaware of the fact, that if they didn't leave for breakfast soon, they wouldn't have time to eat at all, before professor Sweeney's class.

"Huh? What?" Kaitlin said sleepily and threw the pillow back to Lily's lap.

"Get up, sleepyhead," Lily answered. "Should you consider going to bed little earlier?"

"No, why so?" Kaitlin asked as she rose up, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I didn't have time."

"Yeah, because you were too busy making out with Jamie," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"No I weren't!" Kaitlin shouted. "Well, yeah, I was. So what?" she grinned then.

"Nothing. If you're not ready in five minutes, I'll leave without you."

Surprisingly they still had time to eat breakfast, though most of the students were already gone, when they finished eating.

"Hey, Lily," Ethan grabbed Lily's arm, when Lily and Kaitlin where just leaving from the Great Hall towards the dungeons to the potions double class.

"Morning Ethan," Lily grinned and turned to Ethan, who kissed Lily's nose lightly.

"You go first, I'll come in a minute," Lily said to Kaitlin.

"Sure, see you," Kaitlin muttered and continued her walking, rolling her eyes.

"What you have now?" Ethan asked, pulling Lily into a bearlike hug against his muscular chest.

"Potions," Lily said pulling a face.

"Well, I guess, it doesn't bother anyone, if you accidentally forgot to appear in your class," Ethan said grinning.

"Sure and Sweeney would enjoy giving me detention for the next whole month, cleaning up some of his disgusting slime jars," Lily said nodding.

"Okay, then," Ethan said and grinned. "Come to the Room of Requirement ten o'clock tonight. We haven't really been together in a long time."

"Why so late?" Lily asked frowning.

"I kind of have detention before that…"

"Ethan!" Lily shouted in a little shocked tone. "How on earth you have got yourself into detention already?"

"Well, It's a long story," Ethan said elusively.

"But you do know, that we're not supposed to be outside the common rooms so late, right?" Lily asked.

"I know that James gave you the marauders map," Ethan said winking. "You won't get caught."

Then he lifted Lily up from her waist, so that her face was as high as Ethan's and kissed her straight on the mouth quickly but passionately.

"Now, you'd better get going, you're almost late from you're class," Ethan said, after Lily's feet were back on the ground and hurried at his own class.

"Thanks a lot," Lily said throwing a sour look to Ethan, before she started to run. She really didn't want to be late from professor Sweeney's class, it was too horrible anyway.

Still Lily didn't even get to the dungeons door, before she hit against another fast moving object and soon she noticed that she was lying on the floor with Scorpius Malfoy. For a moment they stared at each other with equally stunned expressions on their faces.

"What the hell?" Lily said puzzled and rose to sit on the cold stone floor.

"You should watch where you walk," Scorpius pointed out irritated and stood up. He was looking just as arrogant, just as rude that Rose had told him to be. Looking down at her, blaming her when he had actually hit her.

"Ouch," Lily groaned and lifted her hand up. Her right hand's wrist was twisted in odd position as it had hit the ground before the rest of her body. "Ouch," Lily repeated and frowned looking at her wrist. It _really_ did hurt. A lot.

"It's probably broken," Scorpius said and Lily thought she heard something like sympathy in his voice, something that she didn't expect from Scorpius _Malfoy_.

"Well yeah, _probably_," Lily snapped, more angrily than she had meant to. The pain in her right hand made her irritated.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Scorpius sighed resigned. "I just had to hurry to my class."

Lily was so shocked, that she accidentally just forgot herself staring at him her mouth hanging open. "What?" Lily asked weakly. "Did you just apologize me?"

"Yes I did," Scorpius said and now he was looking impatient. "People usually do that, when they accidentally run into somebody, if you didn't happen to know."

Lily was so shocked from Scorpius' friendliness that she again forgot to answer anything to him. When Malfoys had started to be friendly to her?

"All right, come on then," Scorpius said when Lily didn't say anything. Scorpius grabbed Lily from her armpits and lifted her to standing position. "We'd better get you to the hospital wing."

Without waiting Lily's answer Scorpius took Lily to the opposite direction, than where she had been going.

Lily was still so puzzled about Scorpius' friendliness, that she didn't even object, when Scorpius led her to the hospital wing and then went to get Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Lily's wrist and pressed it lightly. Then she flicked her tongue disapprovingly. "What on earth where you doing?"

"I fell," Lily mumbled.

"All right. Don't worry, dear. I can fix this in a flash," Madam Pomfrey smiled to Lily calmingly and with a one spell and a wave of her wand Lily's wrist was all right again and Madam Pomfrey swept back to her office leaving Lily and Scorpius on their own.

Lily looked at Scorpius, who stared at the floor, looking as self-conscious as Lily felt, not knowing what he was supposed to do now

"Thanks," Lily muttered so quiet that he could barely hear it. She hadn't believed, that she would ever say that word to Scorpius Malfoy. The whole thing was so weird, Scorpius usually just ignored Lily, she had spoken only very few words with Scorpius in the whole time that she'd been in Hogwarts and none of them had been very friendly. Mostly she'd just heard from Ethan and Rose how hideous he was.

"I should probably go to my class," Scorpius said shrugging and disappeared behind the corner, before Lily had time to answer.

Lily sat on the hospital bed for a while, puzzled, before she left to the gryffindor tower. She totally wasn't going to go to the potions class being so much late.

"Where were you?" Kaitlin asked little irritated, when she met Lily after the potions class. "With Ethan?"

"No."

"Then where?" Kaitlin asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Something really weird happened," Lily said, as they walked to the Herbology class with other gryffindors. Lily stopped, and let other students pass them and then continued when they were alone: "I was coming to the class, but then I bumped into Scorpius."

"Scorpius _Malfoy_?"

"Really, Kaitlin, how many Scorpius do we know?" Lily pointed out.

"Well, whatever, go on," Kaitlin said impatient.

"So I bumped into him and managed to broke my wrist." Lily told.

Kaitlin giggled. "So you bumped into him, like literally?"

"Yes. And it wasn't funny."

Kaitlin shrugged. "But it wasn't that weird, that's what happens when you're running around the castle and not bother to look ahead."

"No, now starts the weird part, actually," Lily explained.

"Okay, go on. I won't interrupt anymore."

"All right, the weird thing is that Scorpius was so friendly. He _apologized_ from me. And he took me to the hospital wing, he seemed really nice," Lily said.

Kaitlin looked Lily like she had lost her mind. 'Nice' weren't the first adjective, which she would use to describe Scorpius Malfoy. In fact, it was one of the last ones. "True, that was weird. He's up to something mean."

"What if he was just being friendly?" Lily suggested.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Kaitlin raised one of her eyebrows. "Since when, he has been friendly to anyone? He's always plotting something mean."

Lily shrugged. "Maybe he was just sorry."

"Or then not," Kaitlin said in a doubtful tone.

"Whatever. Come on, we're already late from Herbology too," Lily pointed out.

The rest of the day went by without any more problems and soon it was already night and Lily was going to meet Ethan.

"Where are you going?" Kaitlin asked when Lily passed her on her way out of the Gryffindor common room.

"I have a date with Ethan," Lily answered.

"Now?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yeah, he had detention before," Lily told.

"And you'll have detention too, soon, if you go. You know that students can't roam around the castle at night."

Lily took the marauder's map out of her pocket and waved it in front of Kaitlin's face.

"I don't think so," she said grinning.

Kaitlin sighed. "Well, I guess not then."

Lily waved her hand to Kaitlin as a goodbye and moved closer to the door, when Kaitlin stopped her again. "Um… Lily?"

"Yes?" Lily turned around and frowned, when she saw her friend's serious face.

"I think I've been kind of a bad friend lately," Kaitlin started. "I'm spending far too much time with Jamie and when I'm not with him I talk about him…"

"Oh," Lily said now smiling, as she understood the reason for Kaitlin's worried look. She was just worried, that Lily was mad at her. "It's ok. That's just how it is."

"No, really. I'm a miserable friend," Kaitlin said in an apologizing tone.

"Really, you're not," Lily stopped Kaitlin. "I understand that Jamie is important to you and I do have other friends too."

"Yes, but – " Kaitlin started.

"No buts," Lily grinned. "Hey, I'm doing all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But still, I promise that I'll try to spend less time with Jamie and more with you from now on," Kaitlin said.

Lily smiled. "I honestly don't mind, but the clock is already over ten, so I got to go."

"Have fun," Kaitlin said.

"I will."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kaitlin added winking at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "See you."

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," Lily said after she had finnaly left the common room and tapped the parchment with the tip of her wand.

The marauder's map appeared slowly on the parchment and Lily sighed in relief that no one was near her at the moment. In fact, the corridors where almost empty except the old and cranky caretaker, who always wandered around the corridors, eager to caught a student who was lost in forbidden ways.

Lily squeezed the map in her pocket and left walking towards the room of requirement, where she was about to meet Ethan. The corridors of the castle were empty and quiet, even a bit ghostly, when you walked along them alone at night. Lily speeded up her steps and regularly got the map out of her pocket to make sure, that no one was still near her.

So she was scared to death when she heard a voice behind her. "What are _you_ doing here," someone asked behind her back in a rude voice.

Lily turned around slowly and noticed that he stared right into Scorpius' icy blue eyes. Lily frowned, she had looked the marauders map just before and she was absolutely sure that he hadn't been seen anywhere near her. Had she really been so careless?

"I could ask the same from you," Lily snapped and squinted her eyes. "As far as I know even slytherins aren't allowed to wander around in the corridors after ten o'clock in the middle of the week."

Scorpius laughed grimly. "I wouldn't have thought that Lily Potter was brave enough to resist the school rules," Scorpius said sardonic.

"After all I'm the gryffindor from the two of us," Lily said glancing Scorpius angrily. Lily could figure out his behavior. In the day, he had seemed even friendly, but now he was again his own rude self. Or maybe it was the fact, that he was nervous, just like Lily herself was. But after all, she shouldn't be surprised, he was Malfoy after all. It was better go, before someone caught them.

"Well, anyway," Lily continued, trying to keep her tone as casual as she possibly could, dying to check the map again. "I think I'll just go on now."

"No, I doubt that you will Miss Potter," someone said behind her and Lily turned around again, only to see Professor Sweeney, who had appeared behind the corner, evil grin on his face. Lily frozen in her place.

"Potter and Malfoy," Sweeney sneered shaking his head. "Who would have thought?"

"We aren't –" Lily started explaining, but Sweeney quickly silenced her with a one meaningful glance.

"Tell me, why you are wandering around along Hogwarts at this time of day," Sweeney asked raising his eyebrows.

When both of them kept quiet, not making up any valid explanation, satisfied smile appeared on Sweeney's face again.

"Well, well. I think we need some detention here," professor Sweeney said. "I'll be expecting both of you in my office at Wednesday after dinner."

Scorpius and Lily just nodded, without knowing anything to answer. Lily was surprised that Sweeney had given the same punishment to Scorpius than to her; Sweeney didn't usually treat slytherins and gryffindors the same way.

"Why are you still standing there," Sweeney scowled, when the both of them stayed frozen at their places. "Back to your common rooms. Now."

Lily and Scorpius both turned around and left in their own direction, Lily after she had glanced Scorpius in an 'if-looks-could-kill' kind of way. She couldn't believe that she had broken her wrist and got detention during the same day all because of Scorpius. Apparently it was better to stay as far away as possible from him

***.

Scorpius walked slowly back to slytherins' common room in his thought. He didn't get, why he was being so rude to Lily before. On the other hand, he didn't knew, why he had been so friendly to her today. It was weird, the effect that Lily had on him. Why couldn't he just act with her the same way he acted with all the other gryffindors? Just completely ignoring them. He didn't get what was wrong with him. She wasn't special. But yet, now he couldn't even get the damn girl out of his mind, Scorpius thought, mad at himself and slapped his forehead with her palm.

"Ouch," Scorpius yelped and only after that he realized, that he had actually hit himself. Hard. Scorpius let out a little snigger, after he had realized how stupidly he was acting and it got him laughing even more, thinking how stupid he must have looked, if someone had been looking. Slapping himself and then laughing without any visible reason.

What the heck was wrong with him, Scorpius thought after he had calmed down again. He was sure he was losing his mind; at least he couldn't think any other explanation to his weird behavior. It was like this girl was messing up his mind. But it couldn't be her, there was nothing special about her.

Scorpius finnaly went to his dormitory, quickly changed into his pajamas and scrambled between his covers as quietly as he could, trying not to wake up others. He closed his eyes and tried his best to think nothing, but still he didn't fall asleep for a long time.

I liked writing this chapter but I liked writing the next one even more ;) (And this is not just a way to keep you interested... Okay, maybe it is a little, but it's also true! :D)


	4. Detention with a Slytherin

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing _tez-chan_, _Little Werewolf-san_, _writergirl318 _and _Ignorance-Your New Best Friend_! And also thanks to everyone who have put this in their favorite or story alert lists! :)**

**Right now I should be doing homework but instead I'm posting you a new chapter. How awesome am I? :D  
****But anyway, I really hope that you like this chapter and please remember to review, your reviews always makes me so happy :)**

4. Detention with a Slytherin 

"Why didn't you come last night?" Ethan asked from Lily immediately when he got her in his eyes the next morning.

"Sweeney caught me," Lily grimaced. "I got detention."

"Didn't you have the map?" Ethan asked suspiciously.

"I had. But I run into Scorpius Malfoy and I couldn't check it for a while and then Sweeney caught us."

"What? You run into Scorpius Malfoy? What does he did out there so late?" Ethan asked frowning irritated.

"Well I have no idea," Lily snapped a little more sharply that she had meant to. She was already grumpy because of all the Kaitlin's 'I told you so' comments and she wasn't used to Ethan being in a bad mood. Ethan was always happy.

Ethan didn't answer anything to Lily and for a moment they were both quiet, without anything to say.

"Well, I got to go to my class, before I'm late again," Lily said and run away.

It took her a moment to realize that she hadn't even kissed Ethan goodbye, like she usually always did before she left.

Lily walked towards the transfigurations class deeply in her thoughts.

"Hi Kaitlin," Lily nodded after she met Kaitlin in front of the transfigurations class.

"Hi," Kaitlin answered. "What is it?"

"Nothing. What do you mean?" Lily said looking at Kaitlin.

"You just looked kind of weird," Kaitlin said.

"Oh, I was just thinking…" Lily shrugged.

"About what?"

"Nothing," Lily sighed. Kaitlin gave Lily one more wondering look, but she didn't have to explain anything, because Professor McGonagall came before Kaitlin had time to ask any more questions. .

After transfigurations class they had Care of Magical Creatures and after that Defense against the Dark Arts, though the teaching was just as bad as before. Lizzie was about to tell them about the unforgivable curses, but she managed to wander away from the subject every time. Although Lizzie mentioned Lily's father couple of time, being the only one, who had survived the killing curse, Lily was relieved that Lizzie didn't seem to realize that Lily was Harry Potter's daughter. She felt like she had got enough attention because of that already.

"She's the most miserable Defense against the Dark Arts teacher we've never had. We're never going to learn a thing in her classes," Kaitlin whined again to Lily after the class was finnaly over.

"I know," Lily sighed. "I wish she'd find a better job somewhere soon.

"Yeah, right, like she'd find any kind of job," Kaitlin laughed. "I don't get why they even took her here at the first place?"

"I don't know," Lily shrugged. "Maybe they just couldn't find anyone better."

"Even a death eater would've probably been better than her," Kaitlin said, when they stepped in to the great hall. Most of the students were already at the tables, eating lunch and Kaitlin and Lily quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table next to a girl named Annie, who was at the same class with them.

"Scorpius Malfoy is staring at you weirdly," Kaitlin whispered to Lily after a while, when she was scooping potatoes and sauce on her plate.

"What?" Lily asked and turned her gaze towards the Slytherin table. Scorpius sat besides his friends, his eyes tightly on his plate. "No, he isn't."

"He just looked before," Kaitlin said and frowned and glanced still towards the table Scorpius was sitting in. "It was weird."

"I don't think he looked at me. And even if he did, he was probably just trying to make up a way to revenge me, that he got into a detention because of me," Lily said so quietly that no one else than Kaitlin could hear here. "And don't stare at him, it's suspicious."

"He's suspicious. Do you remember, how friendly he was acting yesterday, when you had just broken your wrist?" Kaitlin asked thoughtfully.

"He was just sorry, that he had broken my wrist, can we please talk about something else for a change now?" Lily asked.

"What are you to whispering about?" Annie asked turning toward them, before Kaitlin had time to answer anything to Lily.

"Nothing", Lily said quickly. "Or I mean just about one homework."

"Yeah," Annie nodded. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to write enough about the history of the Confusing Daraughts in time."

"Exactly," Lily sighed, remembering only now that she should spent the whole evening with school books, because tomorrow she surely wouldn't have time to do anything, because of the detention.

At Wednesday evening, after the dinner, Lily left towards the dungeons, when the other students went to the Gryffindor's common room to do homework or just chat and play a round of wizard chess. She met Scorpius in front of professor Sweeney's office. Scorpius knocked on Sweeney's door, without saying a word to Lily and completely ignoring her presence in every other way too.

Sweeney opened his door after some time and let Lily and Scorpius inside.

Lily had been in professor Sweeney's office twice before, both times in detention too and she always found the room a little creepy. It was probably the darkest and coldest of all the rooms in the castle and there was also a weird, stifling smell.

"Good evening," Sweeney said after they had stepped inside the room. Lily wrapped her arms automatically around herself; she hadn't remembered how cold it really was inside there.

Sweeney motioned with his hand towards the shelves, which covered completely two of the room's walls. They were filled by all kinds of slime clumps in glass jars and huge collection of different potion's ingredients in different kind of containers.

"You job is just to wipe the dust from all the selves and containers," Sweeney said and hovered two big rags to them with his wand. "You'd better start, if you're planning to get out of here during this day," Sweeney pointed out, "and remember to put everything exactly to their own places after you've finished."

Then Sweeney sat back behind his table and took out a thick pile of student's essays. Lily looked desperately at the endless selves that covered the whole wall for a while.

"We should probably start from above and then continue down," Scorpius muttered to Lily and threw the other one of the quite old and worn out rags to Lily.

They climbed up on the wooden ladders and started working. After a while Lily lost her track of time and when someone knocked on the door after many shelves, Lily didn't know anymore if it had been several hours or twenty minutes.

"Come in," professor Sweeney called and madam Pomfrey pushed the door open and stepped inside the room.

"I need your help," madam Pomfrey said, sounding just a little nervous. Maybe the room had some kind of effect on her too, Lily thought. "I'm pretty sure, some of the medicine has gone bad over the summer, but I'd need your opinion – " madam Pomfrey started.

"All right," Professor Sweeney nodded and rose up behind his table looking irritated. "I'll be right back," he said warningly to Lily and Scorpius, before he swept out of the room the hems of his black ropes fluttering behind him.

Scorpius sighed and took back the jar he'd been wiping before madam Pomfrey came and swabbed the dust from it with his rag. Lily also turned towards her own self but accidentally jabbed one of the glass jars down with her elbow and it smashed into a hundreds of pieces while hitting to the cold stone floor.

"Dam it," Lily cried out.

"You should be a little more careful, if you don't want to lose all your rest house points too, you know," Scorpius snarled to Lily.

Lily glanced at Scorpius badly. "Will you please shut up; it was you who got us here in the first place."

"What do you mean? You could have run into some teacher just as well without me interrupting you, too," Scorpius pointed out in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, I wouldn't have," Lily snarled back to him, thinking about the Marauders' Map. She couldn't take it out with Scorpius, so Sweeny couldn't have surprised her, if Scorpius wouldn't have first stopped her.

"What do you mean you wouldn't have?" Scorpius asked suspicious.

"I just wouldn't," Lily said stubbornly.

Scorpius sighed irritated. "Whatever, do we really need to argue about this, or should we do something about that, before Sweeney comes back?" Scorpius said nodding to the broken glass jar and its contents on the floor.

Lily climbed down the ladders and fixed the jar with a one swing of her wand. She sighed in relief, when she noticed that the slime clump that had been inside of it was solid and still in one piece.

"Ugh," Lily sniffed her nose picking the light green, smelling clump back to the jar and closing the cover tightly. "_What_ is this?"

"No idea," Scorpius answered, grinning now quite cheerfully already. "Knowing professor Sweeney, it's probably better that we don't know."

Lily grinned back, slightly surprised by the sudden change in his mood. At the same time she noticed that he actually had quite beautiful, just a little bit crooked smile.

Scorpius looked at Lily quickly and that was when she noticed that she had stared Scorpius just a little bit too long and turned her face away embarrassed, as she felt her checks blushing slightly. Lily frowned angry to herself when she got back to her work. Why had she thought that Scorpius had a beautiful smile at the first place? She wasn't supposed to like Scorpius. Any part of Scorpius, not even his smile.

Rest of the evening Lily tried to focus only on the selves that she was cleaning, but she found it surprisingly hard, all the while she was oddly aware of Scorpius, who was working right beside her, only a couple of inches away from her. She couldn't understand how suddenly, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She just didn't understand her own reaction, because nothing had changed really. She had never before paid much attention to Scorpius, at least not in a positive way, and she didn't have any intentions to start now. Scorpius was still the annoying slytherin guy, who never brought anything else than troubles, Lily tried her best to convince herself. Still she couldn't get his smile out of her mind. It had still been, despite everything else, quite beautiful.

At Thursday night Kaitlin and Lily sat in one of the Gryffindor's common room's couches, the one which was nearest to the warming log-fire. They had spread their schoolbooks on the table, but neither of them concentrated much to the homework.

"What do you think?" Kaitlin asked.

"Nothing," Lily shrugged. "Ethan."

"So Ethan's same as nothing now?" Kaitlin grinned.

Lily pushed Kaitlin lightly on the shoulder, but she couldn't help smiling back to her friend. Kaitlin's smile was somehow so catching. Soon Lily's expression changed into more serious.

"Is everything okay? I mean, between you two?" Kaitlin asked, serious again.

"Yeah," Lily answered. "In theory."

"But?"

"It's hard to explain," Lily started. "I'm not sure, if it's good for us to be together anymore." Lily paused for a while, but after Kaitlin didn't say anything and just watched Lily her eyebrows little raised, waiting silently, Lily went on. "Of course I like him really much and all, but… I'm not sure if I like him that way. Besides we've see each other so rarely lately and he never seems to have enough time for me and everything's so difficult. I just think it would be better for us to just be friends."

"Then why don't you say it to him?" Kaitlin asked.

"I don't know," Lily said wrapping her forefinger around her red hair. Playing with her hair was a habit she did without even noticing it, whenever she was thinking about something hardly. "Maybe I'm just afraid of losing him completely or end up hurting him or something. I still care about him, even though I don't want to be with him."

"Lily," Kaitlin started. "If you don't want to be with him, wouldn't it be fair to just say it, rather than being with him and lying to him _and_ yourself. You're not happy with him, Lily, I can see it. "

Lily bit her lower lip. "I guess so…"

Kaitlin sighted. "Ethan would want you to tell him honestly about your feelings and you know it."

Lily nodded, after all she knew that Kaitlin was right. "Fine then, I'll talk to him."

Kaitlin stared at Lily, raising her eyebrow waiting.

"What?" Lily asked defensively. "I already said I'll talk to him."

"Go and talk to him then," Kaitlin pushed. "What are you waiting for?"

"I can't go _now_. I don't even know where he is," Lily objected, even though she realized that was kind of lame excuse.

"You heard when he said that he would go to the library to do homework with his friends," Kaitlin pointed out.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Lily gave up. She never won arguments with Kaitlin. And to be honest, she knew that if she didn't talk to Ethan right away, it would only get harder and harder.

Lily rose up reluctantly and headed to the library. When she got there, she noticed that Kaitlin had been right, Ethan was there with couple of his friends, who's names she'd forgot long ago. Lily was surprised to see that also Rose was with them.

"Hi," Lily said stepping out behind a bookshelf.

"Hi, Lily," Rose answered, smiling at Lily and Lily thought that she looked for some reason a little weird. Rose had been acting strangely lately anyway, Lily thought, she should probably talk with her at some point soon.

"Hi," Ethan said smiling and made Lily feel nervous. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy; she didn't like the idea of hurting Ethan. Ethan was always so cheerful and carefree, it was impossible to stay serious with him for too long.

"Can we talk?" Lily asked biting her lip nervously.

"Okay," Ethan said looking a bit puzzled, and rose up with a questioning impression on his face.

Lily walked out of the library in front of Ethan and lope along the corridor, not knowing exactly how to start.

"Lily? Is everything alright?" Ethan asked grabbing Lily's shoulder, and turning her around, to face him.

"Yeah," she answered automatically, little too fast. "I mean no."

Ethan raised his eyebrows, waiting for Lily to continue.

"I mean yes, everything's alright, but – " Lily started again and then stopped suddenly, not knowing what to say.

"Yes?" Ethan said and smiled a little bit. "What is it?"

Lily took a deep breath and decided it was best to just say things as they were. "I think it would be best for us to just be friends."

Lily stared at her shoes, but after a while, when Ethan hadn't said anything, she raised her eyes to meet Ethan's. Ethan's expression was obscure, as if he couldn't quite decide what to feel.

"Maybe you're right," Ethan said finally slowly.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

Ethan laughed, a little amused, until he's expression turned serious again."Of course I'm not! To be honest, I guess, I kind of expected this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, our relationship hasn't really been the best lately, don't you think," Ethan pointed out. "Maybe it's easier for us to just be friends"

"Yeah," Lily said, feeling relieved, now that it was said and she even managed to smile a little. "And I still want to be your friend, I still like you, you know."

Ethan laughed again, his warm laugh, grinning happily. "Of course you like me. I mean, who could _not_ like me?"

Lily had to laugh back at Ethan. He was really the only person, Lily knew, who could laugh and joke right after he'd been dumped. And it was one of the many reasons she liked Ethan so much.

After a while she stopped laughing and concentrated on staring at g her shoes again, not knowing what she should say or do next.

"Don't worry, everyone thinks it's just good for my ego to get dumped once in a while," Ethan said and grabbed Lily once again in a warm bear hug, so that Lily's heels rose from the floor and she wasn't exactly sure if she could breathe.

Lily wrapped her arms around Ethan, little puzzled, until they hear a meaningful cough from the other end of the corridor.

Lily let go of Ethan quickly and turned around, embarrassed, to face professor McGonagall, who looked at them frowning.

"Good evening professor McGonagall," Lily said blushing.

"Good evening, Miss Potter. It's better for you two to hurry back to your houses, it's getting late already," McGonagall pointed out.

"That's right," Lily said nodding, turned around and hurried back to the Gryffindor tower, without looking behind.

Scorpius sat with his friends at the Slytherin table trying to eat his breakfast, but for some reasons, he had eaten hardly anything.

"Come on, Scorp, our class starts in few minutes," his friend Alex said and stood up.

"Okay, okay," Scorpius said absent-mindedly and his eyes wondered to Gryffindor table.

"Why she hasn't been with her boyfriend today? They haven't even said good morning to each other," Scorpius said quietly, to himself not really thinking what he was saying.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Nothing," Scorpius answered thinking what was wrong with him. He forced his eyes away from Gryffindor table. He just didn't get it. Why couldn't he just leave that one specific gryffindor girl alone? He didn't even think about Lily consciously, why would he? There wasn't anything special about her; she was just ordinary, arrogant gryffindor, who thought that she was automatically better than all slytherins. They were all like that. Scorpius didn't understand why he still felt himself just a little bit happier, than normally, when he noticed, that Lily hadn't even looked at Ravenclaw table in the whole morning.

"Scorp?" Alex asked frowning impatiently.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"Are you coming?" Alex said irritated. "We're going to be late from class."

"What? Oh, right, the class. We should probably go," Scorpius nodded, trying to clear his head from thoughts that weren't allowed to be there.

After a while Scorpius stood up too and followed Alex out of The Great Hall, towards their classroom.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked annoyed.

"I don't know," Scorpius sighed. That's what he'd been trying to figure out. "I honestly don't know."

"I mean, you've just been so weird during the last couple of days," Alex said shaking his head, like he didn't know what he should say.

"Have I?" Scorpius asked surprised. He hadn't even noticed that he'd been acting weirdly until this morning. At least he hadn't been acting weirdly in anyone else's company.

"Yeah, you have," Alex said, the kind of expression on his face, that it was clear he'd started to question Scorpius' sanity.

"Okay," Scorpius said. He'd better clear his head fast, he realized, before he managed to mess up his life even worse.


	5. Early Mornings

**A/N: _Little Werewolf-san_ thanks for your review!  
****Hope you all like this chapter, or even if you don't please review and let me know, okay? :)**

5. Early Mornings

When the second school week was over, Lily was happy, that it was finally Saturday, and she could sleep as long as she wanted to. So she wasn't that pleased, when she got shaken awake at Saturday morning before the sunrise. When she finally managed to almost open her eyes, she realized that the guilty one was Gryffindor's quidditch team's captain Erica Wood.

"Erica? What's going on?" Lily yawned sleepily, squeezing her blanket tightly, so that Erica couldn't pull it off. "Why do you wake me that early? At _Saturday_!"

"We have quidditch practice," Erica announced. "Come on, sleepyhead."

"Noo," Lily moaned, not believing her ears. Of course she liked quidditch, but still she definitely did not like to be awakened this early at Saturday and got dragged into the quidditch field still half asleep. "Why so early?"

"Because the field is free now. Slytherins have their practice later today", Erica told, pulling the blanket away.

"Damn slytherins," Lily said, but didn't sound very angry, because she was still too tired for that.

"What have they done now?" Kaitlin mumbled sleepily from the next bed.

"Nothing. Get up, or we'll be late for our quidditch practice," Lily sighted resigned, and finally got out of the bed.

After about twenty minutes Lily and Kaitlin stood at the edge of the quidditch field with the rest of the team shivering from cold. Besides Lily, Kaitlin, Erica, Albus and Annie there were Mat Burke; really skinny, but strong beater and Riley Sanders big and muscular chaser. James had been their seeker before, but after he'd graduated from Hogwarts Lily had taken his place, before that she had been a chaser too.

The morning was windy and humid, but luckily it wasn't raining at the moment. Erica set the bludgers and snitch free and then threw the quaffle in the air. Lily flew couple rounds around the field to warm up herself and then started to look for the snitch at the same time, as she kept an eye on the other players. After a while she noticed the snitch trembling mockingly next to Annie's left ear. Lily lunged towards the snitch and chased it across the field, until she finally managed to catch it tightly in her palm.

They had only played about half an hour, when Annie managed to accidentally hit Albus, their keeper on the nose with quaffle. Albus landed down holding his nose with his other hand. Blood bursted between his fingers and flowed on the front of her quidditch robe. The rest of the team followed after him.

"Oh no, Al, I'm so so sorry," Annie said landing next to Albus.

"No problem," Albus said still holding his nose. "I'm okay."

"Lily, Matt, you'd better take Al to the hospital wing before he loses too much blood or something," Erica said looking worriedly at Albus, whose nose was still bleeding heavily, looking like if it didn't stop soon, he would be all covered in blood.

Lily and Matt took Albus half walking half running towards the hospital wing. Eventually they were running full speed, dragging Albus behind them, because he started to get pretty pale.

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue disapproving, when she saw Albus.

"Quidditch accident again? I tell everyone year after year, that quidditch is far too dangerous sport for young and reckless students, but they just won't believe me," Pomfrey muttered shaking her head at the same time as she fixed Albus' nose.

"You'd better rest here some time", madam Pomfrey said to Albus, after she'd finished. Then she walked back to her office and only then Lily noticed that they weren't alone, but in the bed beside Albus laid Hugo.

"Hugo!" What are _you_ doing here?" Lily asked surprised.

"Nothing," Hugo said a little uncomfortable and blushed under his freckles.

"What have you done this time?" Lily asked sighing. During their studies at Hogwarts Hugo had possibly spent a lot more time in the hospital wing that all the others together. It was probably because Hugo was the most reckless – or the stupidest as Rose said – of them and always managed to get himself into some kind of trouble with his friends.

Lily stared at Hugo raising her other brow.

"Just one spell that went a little wrong," Hugo mumbled blushing even more. Lily laughed only a little. "Fine, maybe I don't even want to know more."

"You're right, you definitely do not want to know," Hugo grinned.

"Are you coming Lily? We'd probably best to get back to the quidditch field," Mat pointed out.

"Yeah, before Erica's going to be mad at us," Lily nodded. They all liked Erica, but when it came to quidditch she could be quite temperamental. But on the other hand, that was probably the reason, why their team was so good.

"See you later guys, take care," Lily said to Hugo and Albus before she left back to the quidditch field with Matt.

"Lily, hey," Lily heard someone shouting after her, when she was going to lunch to the Great Hall later after the quidditch practice.

Lily turned around and saw Albus hurrying towards her.

"Oh hi, Al. So Madam Pomfrey let you go finally?" Lily grinned.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Finally."

Lily laughed at Albus' irritated expression and then they continued walking towards the Great Hall in silence.

"Lily?" Albus started after a while, looking little uncomfortable for some reason.

"Yes?"

"What's between you and that Ethan?" Albus asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked turning to look at Albus questioningly.

Albus shrugged. "Nothing, I was just thinking… I think you're too young to all that dating stuff."

"Albus! Lily cried out. "I'm old enough, there's no point in trying to play the worried, over custodial big brother at this point."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked now in turn. "I just want to make sure that you don't do anything you don't want to do. Boys can be quite –"

"Al," Lily interrupted Albus quickly, before he could continue any longer. Lily couldn't decide whether to laugh or be embarrassed, so she just giggled a little while blushing brightly.

"Really, Albus, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl now; I can take care of myself with this subject too."

"Yeah, but," Albus tried to say something more, looking at least as embarrassed as Lily.

"Please," Lily asked. "We really don't need to discuss about this any longer. Besides I and Ethan aren't even dating anymore.

"You're not?" Albus asked looking puzzled. "Why not?"

"Well we decided that it was better for us to just be friends," Lily said relieved, when she had managed to turn the conversation into a safer subject.

"Oh, okay," Albus said and was quiet for a while, before he opened his mouth again. "Wait a minute. Do you have anyone else then..?"

"No I don, Al," Lily sighed. "Do we really have to talk about my love life?"

Albus jumped a little during the last word, like he hadn't thought before that his little sister had a love life, but then he smiled looking relieved. "I guess not."

"Well that's good," Lily said feeling just as relieved as Albus looked. "Tell me then, where did you get the idea of giving me the responsible older brother speech? Did dad tell you to talk to me?"

"How did you guess?" Albus asked astonished.

Lily laughed. "Sometimes you're just too obvious. Besides that's just so like dad. Removing all the uncomfortable tasks to someone else. But tell him not to worry too much; I really can take care of myself."

Albus nodded and they walked in the Great hall in a little uneasy silence.

After the dinner when they had gone back to Gryffindor's common room Lily and Kaitlin noticed, that there was a new peace of parchment in the notice board. When they came closer they found out that it was about the year's first Hogsmeade's

"It's next week," Kaitlin yelled excited. "At least now we have something to wait."

"Yeah," Lily said smiling. It was nice to get out of the school area sometimes. "You're going with Jamie, right?" Lily said then, in only a little disappointed tone.

Kaitlin hesitated only about a fraction of a second until she answered. "Of course I'm not," she said then. "Of course I'll be with you, now that you and Ethan broke up and everything. Surely Jamie can manage one day without me."

Lily smiled at Kaitlin thankfully.

Kaitlin and Lily sat for a while playing wizard chess with Jamie and Hugo (who had finally got out of the hospital wing and still wouldn't tell them anything about how he'd got there in the first place) by the common room's warm log-fire. However they both got tired pretty early, maybe because of the fact that they'd been pulled out of the bed to play quidditch long before the sunrise this morning. So they left up to the dormitory together, after Kaitlin had given Jamie a long good night kiss.

"Hey, Lily," Kaitlin started, when they were chancing into pajamas. "You have been single long enough already, haven't you?"

"What?" Lily laughed turning around to look at Kaitlin, who sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, so I think that it would be time for us to find you a new boyfriend," Kaitlin nodded confidently.

"Kaitlin," Lily said laughing. "If you haven't happened to notice, I've actually been single for like, only couple of days."

"So?" Kaitlin said.

"So, you're saying this only so that you could have more time to make out with Jamie," Lily continued.

Kaitlin shrugged. "So what?" Kaitlin said grinning and winked at. "But seriously speaking, you haven't notice anyone interesting?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No I haven't, and actually that's already the second time that someone asks that from me today."

"Really?" Kaitlin asked rising her eyebrow. "Who else?"

Lily winced. "Al."

Kaitlin giggled. "Don't mind him. It only means that he cares about you."

"Yeah, definitely. In other words it means that dad asked him to keep an eye on me."

Kaitlin laughed again. "Anyway, you'll get rid of him after this year, just try to hang on. It must be irritating to have an overprotective big brother who looks after you. "

"Yeah, I'll try my best," Lily yawned before she fell in her bed, and curled up under warm covers. "Good night, Kaitlin."

Good night," Kaitlin answered, but Lily was already half asleep, and she didn't pay any attention to Kaitlin anymore.

Lily walked along Hogwarts' corridors and wondered why everywhere was so quiet and desolated. There weren't any students walking around and Lily didn't saw any teachers either. That's odd, she thought, but kept going determinately, until she realized that she didn't actually have any idea, where she was going.

Soon she noticed that she was at the door of Slytherin common room. She stepped towards the door even though she knew that she didn't know the password and she didn't know what she would do in the Slytherin common room anyway. But when got to the door it opened automatically and Lily stepped in.

Right after Lily had stepped inside, she felt that she was doing something really wrong. She shouldn't be here, she realized in a panicked moment. She didn't know what she was doing. Right when she was turning around she saw someone in the other side of the room. She started to walk towards that someone without even meaning it, like she'd been pulled by some magnetic gravity.

When Lily was only few feet away of the motionless figure, it turned around. And Lily realized that she was facing Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius stepped two steps closer to Lily and only now Lily noticed for the first time, that actually Scorpius was kind of good-looking. Actually he was much more than kind of good-looking. And at the same time that the thought hit her she realized that she was dreaming. But it didn't matter, because after that she realized that Scorpius smelled really good too.

And it didn't matter that Scorpius Malfoy was standing in front of her, only few inches away, because this was only dream, she reminded herself.

Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand and smiled a little. Lily smiled back at him, even though she didn't know why. Something in this was wrong, but she couldn't quite realize what it was. Scorpius touched Lily's face lightly with his other hand, making Lily shiver.

Scorpius bent his face closer to Lily's –

And right when Scorpius' lips where only a breath away from Lily's she woke up. Lily sat up on her bed, noticing that her breathe was uneven and her heart beat way faster than usually. It took a while to gather her thought and realize it was all just a dream. And still, Lily felt a little disappointed. She would have liked to know, how it would have felt. Scorpius' soft, red lips against her own.

Right when the thought appeared in her head, Lily slapped her forehead with her palm. It was right the kind of thing, that Lily should _not_ be thinking in any situation. She was so mad at herself for even thinking about it, she loathed Scorpius. She did _not_ want to kiss him.

It was only a dream, she convinced herself, nothing to be upset about.

Like it wasn't upsetting that she was dreaming about Scorpius Malfoy. What was wrong with her, she thought as she fell asleep again.

The next school week went by fast and everyone was waiting for the next weekend's trip to Hogsmeade.

At next Saturday morning Lily was woken up once again far too early for her liking with someone throwing a pillow at her face.

"Let me sleep, Kaitlin," Lily said without opening her eyes, pulling her blanket tightly up over her face.

"No, I won't, it's Hogsmeade day," Kaitlin said excited.

"Yeah? We have still plenty of time, before we have to leave. I want to sleep," Lily mumbled under her blanket, keeping her eyes shut.

"But you have to help me to choose what I'm going to wear," Kaitlin said throwing Lily with another pillow.

"Go wake Jamie and ask him to help, I'm sure he'd be happy to," Lily muttered. "And stop bombing me with pillows."

"No I won't. Let's have a pillow fight then, if you don't want to help me with choosing clothes," Kaitlin said cheerfully.

"Kaitlin! Are you six or sixteen?" Lily asked opening her eyes finally.

"Haha!" Kaitlin yelled. "You opened them!"

"What?" Lily asked puzzled.

"I got you to open your eyes," Kaitlin laughed jumping from her own bed to sit on the edge of Lily's.

"Could you stop being so hyper this early in the morning?" Lily asked. "I'm tired."

"You can't be tired, it's Saturday, people can be tired only on weekdays," Kaitlin said.

Lily sighed exaggeratedly. "Can't you go bothering someone else? I want to sleep."

"No," Kaitlin said shaking her head so that her short, dark hair swung, getting even more tangled. "But really, get up, we need to go to breakfast, I'm hungry."

After half an hour Lily and Kaitlin were finally at the Great Hall.

"Where's Hugo?" Lily asked sitting next to Albus and Jamie.

"I don't know," Albus said shrugging. "Probably doing something dubious and not so legal with his friends."

"Yeah, probably," Lily said spreading butter on her toast.

After they finished their breakfast the students who were going to Hogsmeade made a queue in the lobby. Younger student walked past them throwing envious glances at their direction. The caretaker was standing in front of the front door and checked each student from a long parchment, before he let them go. Lily, Kaitlin, Rose and Jamie were among the last ones who got to go, when most of the other students had already left.

Outside the air was quite cold, but luckily it wasn't windy or raining, so it was nice to walk to the village.

Lily and Rose walked in front of Kaitlin and Jamie, who were walking hand in hand and didn't seem to manage to pay any attention to anything else than each other. On the other hand, Lily couldn't blame Kaitlin for that, even though she had promised to be with Lily. Jamie and Kaitlin just where so in love, Lily had seen them looking each other, there was something so intensive in it that it was almost scary.

Though Lily was so happy for Kaitlin, she deserved it all. And she had to admit that Kaitlin and Jamie seemed to fit well with each other.

So Lily just chatted with Rose, leaving Kaitlin and Jamie alone.

Lily thought that Rose seemed somehow odd, she thought that maybe it had something to do with her new crush, even though Rose still wouldn't tell her anything.

"You know how well I know you, I'm going to guess it sooner or later," Lily said frustrated.

"Well guess so then," Rose said grinning.

"Oh, come on Rose, this is frustrating. You know that I'm far too curious for this," Lily said.

"Yes you are," Rose nodded.

"Please, Rose," Lily said, looking at her cousin begging. Rose just laughed at Lily. "It's not going to work, you'll have to figure it out all by yourself."

"I don't know! Which house he's in?" Lily asked.

Rose shook her head."Can we talk about something else for a change?"

"Fine, as soon as you tell me – "

"Please, Lily," Rose said her expression changing more serious.

"Okay," Lily said a little confused. Rose didn't usually keep secrets from her, at least not for long. They had told each other everything as soon as they learned to speak.

Still now Rose changed the subject to quidditch and school, just to turn Lily's attention somewhere else, but Lily had decided to find out Rose's secret, some other time. After all, she was a curious person.

When they finally got to Hogsmeade Lily felt more excited. As much as she liked Hogsmeade, it was nice to get out of the castle to Hogsmeade every once in a while. And now they had the whole day to do whatever they wanted.

**You know what to do, just click the review button and make one little writer happy :)**


	6. At Hogsmeade

**A/N: Thanks for those who've put this in their favorite or alert lists! But some reviews would be nice too, just to know if someone is liking or reading this :)  
****Hope you like this chapter, I liked writing it! :)  
And please please please review! **

6. At Hogsmeade

Lily and Rose were walking Hogsmeade's main street chatting casually. Kaitlin and Jamie had left them behind right after they had got to the Hogsmeade, despite from Kaitlin's promise. Lily knew that Kaitlin wouldn't have left her if she hadn't seen that Rose was keeping her company, so she didn't really mind.

"Shall we go to the Honeydukes first?" Rose asked nodding towards the candy store, which was already full of young witches and wizards. Honeydukes was probably the most popular shop in the whole Hogsmeade. That was the place where Hogwarts students rushed first when they got to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah," Lily agreed and opened the door and they walked in to the already full shop.

They spent some time at the candy shop and then left with their pockets full of Honeydukes' best chocolates and candies.

"Where do you want to go next?" Rose asked.

"Well I don't know… We could always go to the Three Broomsticks though, it's been far too long since I last drank butterbeer," Lily suggested.

"Yeah, me too," Rose smiled, as they left towards Madam Rosmerta's café. "Besides it's getting king of cold outside."

"Hey Rose," someone called behind them after they had walked for a while. Rose and Lily turned around at the same time and saw a ravenclaw girl walking towards them. Lily realized that she must be a friend of Rose's.

"Hi Julie," Rose said smiling.

"Hi," Julie said again and smiled somehow sadly.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked looking worried.

"Andy," Julie said quietly. "He left me." Then she bursted into uncontrollable cry and threw her arms around Rose's neck.

Rose apparently didn't know what to do any more than Lily did and finally she just patted Julie on the back awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry about this," Julie finally sobbed. "I just… he…"

"It's okay Julie," Rose said. "What happened?"

Julie sobbed something, but Lily didn't have any idea what she said, because she had buried her face in Rose's neck again.

"Maybe you should go before," Rose suggested looking at Lily apologetically.

"Guess so."

"I'm sorry," Rose said. "But I can't really leave her alone right now."

"Yeah, it's fine, of course you can't," Lily said smiling at Rose, showing that it didn't bother her. "I think I'm going to go look for Jamie and Rose."

Rose smiled back at Lily once more and then concentrated on calming Julie.

Lily wandered along Hogsmeade's smaller side streets not knowing where to go. She couldn't find Jamie and Kaitlin anywhere and she didn't feel like going to the Three Broomstick alone, so she had just ended up wandering aimlessly along Hogsmeade's street and soon she realized that she was already close to the Shrieking Shack, in quiet, almost desolated little street. This side of Hogsmeade was the part that Lily didn't know so well. Most of the time she just stuck with her friends in the main streets, because there were all the shops anyway.

"Lily", she heard someone call her name behind her. When she turned around she noticed Scorpius, who was looking at Lily with a little weird expression in her face. Lily was seeing something that looked distantly like uncertainty, but it didn't make any sense. Why the guy who owned probably the biggest ego in the whole school would have felt unsure about anything.

"Hi Scorpius," Lily nodded, not knowing how to react to the slytherin boy, who was first friendly to her and then rude and then friendly again.

Scorpius walked few steps closer to Lily and neither of them said anything.

"Where are your friends?" Scorpius asked finally.

"And why do you think it's any of your business?" Lily asked suspiciously. She didn't get why Scorpius had to stick his nose to everything.

"I guess it's not," Scorpius nodded and Lily instantly regretted her aggressive tone. "It's just that it's not always so safe to walk alone in this part of Hogsmeade," Scorpius continued.

"Scorpius, we're in the middle of the day now," Lily laughed. "And I can take care of myself."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," he muttered.

"Lily frowned, but she didn't have time to answer anything clever, before Scorpius continued: "But of course that's none of my business either."

Lily stared at her feet, not wanting to turn her eyes to look at his face, even though she would have wanted to see his expression. Finally, when Scorpius still didn't say anything Lily raised her head to look at Scorpius. Scorpius was looking at Lily a bit weird look in his eyes. Lily wondered did Scorpius always act like that with everybody or was it just her.

When he noticed that Lily was looking at him, Scorpius turned his head around fast and concentrated on staring at the Shrieking Shack.

"Have you ever been there?" Scorpius asked suddenly and made Lily jump.

"No," Lily shook her head. "I thought that we weren't allowed to."

Scorpius laughed looking amused, like there was something really funny in Lily's words. "Yeah, it is. So?"

Lily shrugged without saying anything.

"Would you like to go?" Scorpius asked then, turning to grin at Lily widely.

Lily didn't have to think about the answer for too long. She hadn't ever been too keen on following the rules. And apart from that, she had always wanted to see, how the Shrieking Shack looked like inside.

"I would," she answered.

"Come on then," Scorpius said. "Quickly, before someone notices."

Then, before Lily had time to do anything he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him half running towards the abandoned cottage.

Soon they were standing in front of the front door of the Shrieking Shack and Lily was gasping air, because of the run. Scorpius was still holding Lily's hand, like he didn't even notice it. Lily thought how weird it all was; that she was alone with Scorpius, going to the Shrieking Shack and that Scorpius was holding Lily's hand. And that it didn't actually bother Lily that much, it didn't bother her nearly as much as it should have. It was pretty cold outside and Scorpius' hand was warm against her cold skin. Lily wondered what Kaitlin would have said, if she found out about this. Finally Scorpius seemed notice and let go of Lily's hand and he opened the door that wasn't even locked.

Scorpius stepped inside and Lily followed curiously behind him. Lily noticed that they were in a dusty dark hallway, which had a door leading to another room and stairway leading to upstairs. Lily opened the door and stepped to the next room.

It was just as dusty and dirty that the hallway. There were very little light, because the windows were boarded close, but Lily could see that every one of the furniture in the room was broken. It also smelled really musty.

Lily stepped in the middle of the room, touching lightly with her finger a dark wooden chair, which every leg was broken.

"Do you think the stories about the ghosts are true?" Lily asked from Scorpius quietly, something about the house made her whisper.

Scorpius laughed quietly. "I don't think that a ghost would do anything like that."

"Guess so," Lily agreed. "But _something_ has happened here."

Scorpius was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, who knows? But I think that whatever happened here, it happened a long time ago."

Lily nodded. It definitely didn't look like someone had been in the Shrieking Shack for a while. And the furniture looked a little old fashioned; the Shack had probably been abandoned for a long time.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Scorpius asked after a while. Lily nodded and Scorpius lead the way to the hallway and then up the stairway to upstairs.

The stairs swayed and creaked threateningly when they walked upstairs and Lily wandered how long they would last.

After a while Scorpius and Lily got to a dark stair head. Before them was a door, that hung in its hinges, looking like it could drop off any minute. Lily stepped past it inside the room.

The room was as dusty as the rest of the house, but it was almost empty. Lily's eyes caught immediately to the big canopy bed standing in the corner of the room. It was the same, old fashioned style than the rest of the furniture in the house, and even though its curtains were broken, the bed wasn't.

Lily stepped towards the bed and touched the thick cover on it. There was something mysterious about the house and it fascinated her. She would have wanted to know more about the history of this place, everything that had happened inside of its walls.

Lily turned to look at Scorpius, who was standing in the doorway. Scorpius looked at Lily and Lily turned her eyes to Scorpius' face, to smile at him. But there was something in his eyes, that captures Lily's whole attention and suddenly she couldn't turn her eyes away. His light grayish blue eyes were piercing, like he could have seen right through Lily's eyes what she was thinking. And yet his glance was friendly, not at all cold, like Lily remembered she had sometimes thought it was.

Lily didn't know how long they stood there, staring at each other's eyes, but Lily was the one who turned her face away first. Lily felt herself a little breathless and shaky and her heart was beating faster than usual. She thought that it was at least partly because the musty air inside the cottage, she would feel better, once they would get back outside.

But as hard as she tried, she couldn't get Scorpius' beautiful blue eyes out of her mind even though she realized that she shouldn't be thinking about it.

They stayed in the house for a while still and then stepped back to the outside. Lily shivered when the cold wind hit her face.

Again neither of them said anything. They hadn't talked that much inside the cottage either, but the silence didn't felt awkward like it should have.

"I should probably go," Scorpius said finally, when they were standing outside the Shrieking Shack. "Before the others start to wonder where I disappeared."

"Yeah, me too," Lily said quickly.

They walked back to the street. Soon they were standing again in the place where they had met earlier and they were looking at each other little confused.

"Thank you for showing me the Shack," Lily said quickly.

Scorpius nodded quietly. "Well, see you around," Scorpius said and walked away, leaving Lily staring puzzled behind him.

Lily was feeling confused, she didn't quite know what to think about the previous. Finally she decided just not to think about it for a while and figure it all out later.

Scorpius had again fallen deeply into his thoughts. He was walking to the road that led back Hogwarts and he wasn't in a hurry to find his friends just yet. He felt that he had finally figured out, why he acted so weirdly with Lily. Why it was so difficult to get her out off his mind, even when the girl wasn't anywhere near to be seen. And why he dreamed about her.

But, the whole idea was just so utterly impossible. Things like that just didn't happen. The idea, that he would fall for _Lily Potter_ was just senseless.

And still, it was the only sensible explanation.

And now, when Scorpius thought about it, really thought about it, he had to admit that it was true. He thought that Lily was pretty, beautiful even, but there was something more too. He _liked_ Lily. He enjoyed being with her and he thought that Lily was smart and fun and he got a funny feeling in his stomach every time Lily looked at him.

Scorpius shook his head, angry at himself. He didn't get it, what the heck was wrong with him? Why, from all the people in the world he had to have a crush on Lily Potter? When he even wasn't that type of person. He didn't just randomly fell for someone. That wasn't him.

He should take good care that no one, would find out. Especially not Lily. Sometimes it just was hard to think clearly when she was around.

"Hey, Scorp, were where you?" someone stopped Scorpius' thought. Alex of course. Even though Alex was nice, sometimes Scorpius thought that he could be quite annoying and sometimes he would have liked to just spend more time alone. Espessialy now, when he had so much thinking to do.

"Oh hi, Alex. Nowhere," Scorpius answered.

Alex glanced at Scorpius suspiciously, like he knew that Scorpius wasn't telling him the whole truth. "What do you mean nowhere?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Scorpius muttered.

"Is everything all right?" Alex asked frowning.

"Yes, everything's fine," Scorpius said.

"You've just been so weird lately," Alex said.

"Have I? Maybe I'm getting sick," Scorpius said, trying to get his voice as careless as possible. Apparently it didn't work out that well, because Alex was still glancing at Scorpius looking concerned.

"We'd better get back to Hogwarts, it's getting kind of late," Scorpius said, changing the subject as fast as he could without being too obvious.

"Yeah, probably we should," Alex said nodding and they continued their walk towards Hogwarts.

Lily felt herself more baffled that she had felt for a while. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel. Only a while ago she had loathed Scorpius as much as every other gryffindor. But now she had started to think, that maybe the boy wasn't so bad after all. In fact actually he had seemed pretty nice today. Now that she thought about it, what she knew about Scorpius, that made her judge him and automatically despised the whole boy, just because what everyone else told her about him, even though she didn't even know him herself? Only because gryffindors were _supposed_ to hate slytherins. Only because they were thought to loath each others.

But it was difficult to let go of the old attitudes that she had held on to so long before. And she didn't even know, what had happened between them two. They had hardly spoken to each other, in these five years, Lily had spent in Hogwarts and she didn't even understand why suddenly things were so different now.

Maybe it was just better to stay as far away from Scorpius as possible. After all, he was slytherin, and for sure he was going to be trouble, it wasn't going to bring anything good to continue this… _thing_ between the two of them. She didn't event trust him.

And she was sure, that none of her friends would understand her new friendship with Scorpius.

Lily didn't have time to think about the situation any more, when suddenly Kaitlin unexpectedly appeared into the Gryffindor's common room.

"Lily, I'm so, so sorry," Kaitlin said first.

"About what?" asked Lily, whose thoughts were still on Scorpius, even though she tried to clear her mind from him.

"That I broke my promise, of course," Kaitlin said, looking regretting.

"What promise?" Lily asked frowning.

"I promised to be with you today at Hogsmeade. But then I run away with Jamie, to make out in some dark corner and that's really stupid of me," Kaitlin spurted. "I really am sorry about that, it was unfair."

"Oh," Lily smiled. "It's okay. Forget it."

Kaitlin looked at Lily astonished. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not, that kind of things happen," Lily said absent-mindedly.

"What were you doing then?" Kaitlin asked suspiciously.

"Well, nothing," Lily said waving her hand. "I was just walking around, went to the Honeydukes with Rose. The usual."

Kaitlin nodded, but still looked at Lily examining.

"We should go to eat," Lily said, changing the subject quickly to a safer one.

Kaitlin just nodded and they left the common room and went towards the great hall.

The Hall was already almost full, when Kaitlin and Lily stepped inside. They sat on the Gryffindor table, on their usual place beside Albus and Hugo.

"Hi," Albus smiled at them. "Did you have fun at Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, we did," Kaitlin nodded looking a little uneasy. Apparently she was still feeling guilty about leaving Lily alone today. To Lily it didn't matter, at least hear day had been interesting after all. Confusing, but interesting.

Lily's gaze wandered into Slytherin's table, while the others continued the conversation about the trip to Hogsmeade. Lily noticed Scorpius, who was sitting almost at the end of the table, with his friends. Suddenly Scorpius raised his head, like he had felt Lily's eyes on him and looked straight into Lily's eyes.

Lily was already turning her eyes back to her plate, when suddenly Scorpius smiled at her. It was only a small, just a little crooked grin, the same that Lily had noticed already in their detention together.

For a moment Lily was so puzzled, that she just froze in her place, and when she realized to smile shyly back to him, Scorpius was already turned his face away.

Lily didn't feel like eating anymore. She couldn't understand the meaning of this smile. Or maybe it didn't have any special meaning, maybe it was just a smile. Just a little friendly smile when Scorpius noticed that Lily looked at him. Maybe Lily was just stupid, analyzing every small expression and gesture that Scorpius did, like they meant something much more than they really did.

"Hey Lily?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yes, what?" Lily answered turning her face back to Kaitlin, who was sitting next to her. She had once again got wrapped up in her own thoughts and forgot all about the surrounding world.

"You were looking like you were somewhere far away again. Is everything okay?" Kaitlin asked frowning.

"Yes," Lily sighed. "I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, it is," Kaitlin smiled. "Shall we go? Have you eaten already?"

"Let's go," Lily nodded. She had hardly eaten half of her plate but she didn't believe that she could eat another bite that evening.

They went to bet quite early like most of the other students. Even thought Lily was tired, she lied in her bed quiet for a long time, unable to fall asleep maybe because too many thought tried to fit themselves in her head at the same time. Why she just couldn't forget that damn Scorpius Malfoy?


	7. Confusing

**A/N: _Ignorance-Your New Best Friend_, _bia13_ and _Tessia_ thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Here comes the next chapter finally! I really hope you like it and please review! :)**

7. Confusing

Lily sat at her place in the transfigurations class trying desperately focus on the teachers. However the afternoon's last class wasn't the best time to try to concentrate on professor McGonagall's talk and Lily's thought constantly wandered somewhere else.

Lily followed lazily, as McGonagall took a big, white dove out of its cage and turned it into a patterned porcelain teapot with a one smooth swing of her wand.

"Remember, the movement of your wand can't be too sharp or quick, but smooth and practiced, if you want the transfiguration to succeed," McGonagall reminded the class. "Now I'll give each pair a one dove, so you can practice."

McGonagall thumped a big dove in its cage in front of Lily and Kaitlin on their desk.

"Um… Do you want to try first?" Lily asked looking warily at the dove, who was eyeing her disapprovingly.

"No, you have the honor to be the first who gets yelled my McGonagall," Kaitlin grinned and pushed the cage closer to Lily.

"Thanks so much," Lily said sourly.

However, she didn't have the time to try the spell, before they heard a loud bang behind them. Lily turned and saw that the dove that had been in front of Hugo was now flying around the classroom. Except that it wasn't a dove anymore, now it was a teapot, which had a bird's wings and nose.

The Dove teapot touched one girl's hair flying fast past her. The girl jumped up screaming and at the same time pushed her inkbottle so that all the ink fell on her pair's book.

In a moment one flying almost-teapot had caused a full chaos in the classroom, until professor McGonagall beat it with a one wave of her wand, and turned it back to a normal, still, teapot, before she turned to look at Hugo.

Hugo was sitting on the edge of his chair, frozen, and was concentrated on looking as innocent as possible.

"Hugo Weasley," McGonagall scowled.

"Yes professor McGonagall?" Hugo asked smiling his most innocent angel smile, which never tricked teachers any more than parents, but which he still always tried.

"Didn't I just tell you that you must wave your wand with a smooth and concentrated movement, if you want the spell to work out right?" McGonagall said rising her eyebrow.

"Yes, professor," Hugo answered.

"But you didn't think that it was necessary to listen or at least follow my instructions. You've already managed to cause destruction and chaos in almost every class. Would it be too much to ask that you would for once concentrate on my teaching too?"

"No professor."

"Good, then please do so. Five points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said turning around and walking back in the front of the classroom. "And everyone else, keep practicing, hopefully you will get better results than Mr. Weasley here."

Lily turned to grin at Hugo when the teacher turned away.

"Show yourself if you're so much better," Hugo whispered.

"I will," Lily smiled and turned to face the dove, who was grinning her meanly in it's cage. Or at least Lily was sure that it was grinning.

Lily said the spell and tried to wave her wand as smoothly as possible, just the way professor McGonagall had taught.

Soon there wasn't a dove anymore, but it was replaced with a teapot that was painted with big, white doves. And it had wings.

Hugo laughed without a sound and Lily turned to glance at him annoyed. "At least it doesn't fly around the room causing damage, like your pot."

"Yeah, because it's locked in the cage," Hugo pointed out. Lily snorted irritated.

"Children, children, okay, let's stop the fighting then," Kaitlin sighed in her most granny-like voice rising her eyebrows.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course mom."

Kaitlin grinned at Lily and then pulled the cage closer to try herself.

The rest of the class they spent trying to turn their doves into teapots an when the class ended, Lily had already managed to get her pot to look exactly like a normal teapot, even if it was decorated with big birds. Anyway it was better than Hugo's try, his teapot never get away of its big bird legs, but at least it didn't fly around the classroom anymore.

After the lesson Kaitlin, Lily and Hugo finally shambled to the Gryffindor tower to leave their school bags, along with other gryffindors, complaining about the enormous pile of homework McGonagall had given.

"And then all the exercises Sweeney gave us. How do I have time to do it all along with detention?" Hugo grumbled.

"Well you shouldn't get into detention," Lily pointed out. She didn't bother to ask, why Hugo had this time ended up having detention, she had the feeling that he wouldn't have told anyway.

When they had finished their dinner Lily and Kaitlin had to ignore their homework and hurry to the quidditch field. Erica had increased practices, because their first game got closer all the time and she wanted her team to be in the best possible condition. And to be honest Lily was much happier spending the evening flying than doing homework.

This time the practice went without any bigger accidents or injuries, even though once Lily almost dropped off of her broom, after hitting a bludger.

At some point it started to rain and when the whole team finally got back to the changing room they were all soaked.

Lily and Kaitlin changed the wet quidditch robes back to their normal clothes and run back to the castle again.

The pouring rain had changed into a little drizzle, so they got back inside without getting any more wet.

When they were on their way to the Gryffindor tower they bumped into Rose.

"Hi Rose," Lily smiled.

"Hi Lily, Kaitlin," Rose said looking a little startled. "So you're back from the quidditch practice already?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded.

Rose hesitated for a while before opening her mouth. "Lily, can I speak with you alone for a while?" Rose asked looking at Kaitlin apologetically.

"Of course," Lily said smiling at Rose.

"I'm going to go find Jamie," Kaitlin said and moved on towards the stairway that lead to the gryffindor tower, leaving Rose and Lily alone.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked, frowning.

"Yes, everything's fine, I just – "

"Yeah?" Lily asked.

"Well I just thought that I'd better tell you… because I wasn't sure how you would react," Rose started, looking like she didn't have the slightest idea what she should say.

"What you'd thought that you'd better tell me?"

"Well I just thought that even thought you and Ethan aren't together anymore, maybe you would – "

But Rose didn't have to say anything more, because suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place and she got it. She didn't understand how she hadn't figured it out earlier; it was just all so _obvious_.

"Ethan," Lily yelped, smiling as she understood the whole thing. "Right! Of course your secret crush it Ethan! I don't know why I didn't figure it out earlier."

"Shh, Lily," Rose hushed, glancing around anxious to see if anyone had heard. "Could you say it just a little louder, I think there's still couple of people in the castle who didn't hear."

"Oh sorry," Lily said.

"You're not mad at me?" Rose asked hesitating.

"No, of course not," Lily said shaking her head. It was odd how quickly things had changed. Lily had just kind of realized that she and Ethan never were right for each other. Not like Rose and Ethan might be. "You and Ethan are going to make a cute couple."

Rose looked at Lily uncertainly. "We are?"

"Of course you are," Lily smiled. She still couldn't stop wondering, how on earth she hadn't seen it all before, it was right in front of her nose.

"But…" Rosa said. "I don't even know if he likes me? Why would he like me?"

"Why would he not like you?" Lily chuckled, as if the whole possibility would have been impossible. "You're one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts and beside that you're smart and funny…"

Rose smiled at Lily's words rolling her eyes. "Even though, I don't think he'll ever even going to find out about the whole thing."

"Of course he is, you should tell him," Lily said jumping a little in excitement. Now that she thought about it, it would be kind of nice, Rose and Ethan being together.

"Haha, I won't for sure."

"I will," Lily said.

"Oh no, you're not going to," Rose shot a threatening look at Lily.

"We'll see about that," Lily said winking at Rose.

"Lily, "Rose said emphatically.

Lily just grinned at Rose once more. "I have to go now, see you tomorrow, Rose."

"See you. I knew I shouldn't have told you anything," Rose grumbled to herself when Lily was already on her way to the Gryffindor common room.

Lily sat in the gryffindor common room, by the log-fire, trying her best to concentrate on her homework. Kaitlin was sitting cutely on Jamie's lap in the next armchair and they had both abandoned their homework long ago.

"I think I'm going to go to the library," Lily said finally.

Kaitlin let go of Jamie, quickly, hearing the tone of Lily's voice and gave her and apologizing look.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No you don't have to, just have fun with Jamie," Lily said grinning and winked at Jamie.

Jamie grinned back at Lily thankfully, obviously he wasn't quite ready to let go of Kaitlin just yet. Kaitlin still hesitated a little looking unsure, so Lily just left quickly, before she would have time to change her mind.

This time Lily didn't mind being alone, even though usually she didn't like to be alone for long. This time she had more thinking to do than usually.

Even though Lily didn't fell like reading, she still headed to the library. At least it was quiet and peaceful there and she could be alone.

When she got to the library, she walked slowly trough the endless shelf rows, eyeing lazily all the titles of the books. And then, when she had once again turned from the other side of a bookshelf suddenly she realized that she was standing right in front of Scorpius. Scorpius was sitting at one of the wooden tables, absorbed in a thick, old-looking book. He raised his head looking a little startled, when Lily stepped closer.

Then after he saw who it was, in his face appeared a little, almost delighted smile. Lily noticed that her heart was beating just a little faster after she saw that smile. She didn't quite know what she should have done. Her mind told her to just get away, because she really didn't have anything to do with Scorpius and she had already gone too far, and she didn't know why. After all she didn't even like Scorpius? She didn't, right?

And yet, when Scorpius smiled and tapped the chair next to him, invitingly, Lily didn't have to think twice until she sat next to him.

"Hi," Scorpius said, but now the smile was gone from his face, like he had just remembered something that made his face darken.

"Hi," Lily answered shyly and couldn't once more help than wonder what she was doing there, alone with Scorpius.

"What were you reading?" Lily asked after a short silence and nodded towards the book that was in front of them.

Scorpius sneered. "The most dangerous magic potions and their effects," Scorpius told showing the cover of the book to Lily.

Lily nodded her head a little surprised.

"Don't worry," Scorpius smiled, "I'm not going to poison anyone."

Lily laughed a little, and in her own ears her voice sounded oddly high and scared.

"Aren't you supposed to do homework or something?" Scorpius asked. Lily wondered if Scorpius wanted her to leave, but his tone seemed more just conversational.

"Yeah, I should," Lily sighed. "But for some reason I can't quite concentrate and Kaitlin and Jamie there doesn't really make it better – "

Lily stopped suddenly, after realizing that she was talking to Scorpius Malfoy. Why on earth was she explaining something like that to Scorpius? Why on earth was she explaining anything at all to Scorpius?

"But I should probably leave you alone," Lily said glancing at Scorpius' book again.

"No you don't have to," Scorpius said. "In fact this is quite boring. They don't tell anything about making these potions."

"And you would like to learn how to make them?" Lily grinned. "How am I not surprised?"

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked.

"Well I guess it would kind of fit to your slytherin image," Lily shrugged.

Scorpius laughed but then suddenly his expression when serious. "That's what you think about me?"

"What?" Lily asked confused about his sudden change of mood.

"That I'm a slytherin so I'm automatically mean and a bad person?" Scorpius said. This time his tone was once again light and joking, but Lily could see that the question wasn't entirely joke.

"Doesn't everyone think that?" Lily grinned pretending to be surprised. She didn't like this more serious tone that their conversation had got. It confused and maybe even scared her a little.

"Guess so," Scorpius grinned. "Maybe that's why you're always so scared around me. Maybe I would poison you with some ancient magic potion."

"I'm not scared!" Lily protested, relieved.

Scorpius just smiled at Lily smugly.

And then their eyes met once again. Scorpius' eyes locked Lily's eyes in them, even though his expression was inscrutable and mysterious. Or maybe that was the reason Scorpius' eyes made Lily feel so weird, somehow restless. Like something was changing and she couldn't quite know what. Like she would have wanted something, but she didn't quite know what. And it was all scaring the crap out of her.

Suddenly Scorpius raised his hand and swept one escaped, red wisp of hair back behind Lily's ear. Lily shivered from Scorpius' touch, even though it was so light, almost not touch at all. It felt so wrong and still just right. At the same time warm and cold and it made Lily's thought get even more confused and it didn't feel only nice. But it all seemed so silly, it wasn't anything more than a one little tiny touch that lasted only few seconds. Nothing bigger than life, nothing that she should lose her sleep over, Lily assured herself. It didn't mean anything. And yet still it meant so much everything.

"I think I should probably go," Lily said leaning away from Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded without answering anything, looking a little regretting again and Lily stood up.

"Good night, Lily," Scorpius said, when Lily was already walking away.

Lily stopped and turned around.

"Good night, Scorpius," she said then, once again more than a little confused.

"Lily," Kaitlin whispered nudging Lily sharply in the shoulder. "Lily, come on."

"What?" Lily asked awakened from her thoughts.

Kaitlin nodded towards Lizzie, who was looking at Lily with a waiting smile in her face – that women never stopped smiling, Lily thought.

"Excuse me?" Lily said.

"I asked does Ms. Potter know what is a hinkypunk?" Lizzie repeated her question.

Before Lily had time to even think about the question, Lizzie continued in her always cheery voice: "Don't mind, I do remember what it was like at that age, the boys always in your mind, so that you hardly had any time to do your homework…"

Lily stared at Lizzie embarrassed and Kaitlin laughed soundlessly next to Lily. Lily felt her cheeks go red, and the worst thing about Lizzie's words was that this time she had actually been kind of right. Even though Lily would never ever admit it to anyone, she had once again been thinking of Scorpius and their last night's meeting in the library.

To Lily's fortune no one seemed to pay that much attention to Lizzie's talk, and everyone was pretty much used to the fact that ninety-five percent of Lizzie's talk was completely pointless nonsense and didn't help their Defense against the Dark Arts studies in any way.

"Yes I know what a hinkypunk is, it's a – "

"Excellent," Lizzie interrupted Lily. "I didn't bother to take one for you to see, because it would have probably been too scary. But anyway, there is one easy way, to defeat a hinkypunk, you just have to…"

Lily didn't bother to listen anymore, and she let Lizzie's talk to go in one ear and out the other. They had studied the hinkypunks and how to get rid of them already in their third year, but apparently Lizzie didn't seem to either know or care about it.

Soon Kaitlin handed a folded peace of parchment to Lily over the desk. Lily opened it slowly and read the words inside.

_What were you thinking so deeply? Boys? Some specific boy?_

Lily sighed. She had already been afraid of the moment that Kaitlin would notice, that she was acting weirdly. Lily wrote a quick answer to Kaitlin, hoping to sound convincing enough. Sometimes Kaitlin just knew her too well.

_Nothing, I was just tired. When did you start believe Lizzie's talk?_

Kaitlin answered fast and Lily realized that apparently she hadn't been convincing enough at all. Kaitlin did know her so well.

_I don't believe what Lizzie's saying. Do you really think that I haven't noticed how weird you've been lately? I thought that we were supposed to tell each other everything…_

Now Kaitlin started to sound a little hurt and Lily realized that after yesterday, she had one more problem to think about. She needed to make up something to tell to Kaitlin and soon. She should have known that Kaitlin could see trough her and realized that if she didn't tell Kaitlin anything, she would just hurt her more. And yet she couldn't tell the truth, Kaitlin wouldn't understand it. Even Lily herself didn't understand it, because there wasn't anything between Scorpius and her. There couldn't be.

After the class had ended Kaitlin took Lily aside, away from the other students.

"So would you finally want to explain?" Kaitlin asked her brows up.

"Well…" Lily started carefully, trying to make up something to say.

Kaitlin waited patiently, leading Lily farther away, so that they could be alone.

"It's Ethan," Lily eventually lied the first thing that came into her mind.

"I feel like breaking up with him maybe still wasn't the best possible option," Lily started hesitating. "And now Rosalie has this crush on him – "

"And you're jealous," Kaitlin ended the sentence nodding.

"Guess so," Lily admitted.

Kaitlin was quiet for a moment. "Maybe you should talk to Ethan?"

Lily shook her head. "No I don't think that's a good idea."

Kaitlin looked at Lily questioningly, so Lily explained quickly. "Everything is already over between me and Ethan and I just have to get over it."

"Well whatever you think is best for you," Kaitlin said, looking at Lily a bit worried. "Now we have to go, if we want to get to the next class in time."

Kaitlin turned around and left towards the next class room.

"Kaitlin," Lily said grabbing her arm.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone, right?" Lily assured.

Kaitlin frowned. "Of course I won't. Why would I?"

Lily shrugged, without thinking of anything to say and they continued their walk towards the next class.

Lily felt a little relieved, since Kaitlin didn't seem to suspect anything anymore, but anyway she felt miserable. She didn't like lying to anyone, especially to Kaitlin, who was her best friend and the person who she could always tell everything. So she decided that she'd better have a conclusion to this whole Scorpius thing as soon as possible.

**A/N: Don't forget to click the review button and let me know what you think :)**


	8. I Kissed a Slytherin and I Liked It

**A/N: so it's been a really long time since I had updated this. I really didn't have the time and energy, but now when I'm finishing my other fanfiction I thought I might want to start working on this again...**  
**So this is also to kind of check out if anyone's still interested or reading this. So leave a review if you're reading :)**  
**Hope you like this new chapter!**

8. I kissed a slytherin and I liked it

During her first five years at Hogwarts, Lily had never paid that much attention at all to Scorpius Malfoy. She had seen him now and then at corridors and in the Great Hall and she had heard from Rose's and other students' stories about him, but Scorpius had never really affected in her life in any way. Not until now. Now it felt like she saw him wherever she went. Scorpius got her attention when they were eating at the Great Hall; she passed him by in almost every corridor and bumped into him at the library or at the side of the quidditch field. A small voice inside Lily's head kept telling her that she didn't actually see Scorpius any more than she did before, but now she was just paying more attention. Lily stubbornly refused to listen to the voice.

This new, odd situation confused Lily and she was scared of the fact that she couldn't get Scorpius out of her head, even when she was really trying to. She didn't know what she was supposed to do so she just decided not to do anything. She tried to forget and act as normally as she could. She felt lucky that school work and quidditch were taking up so much of her free time that she didn't have that much extra time to worry about it. Kaitlin didn't seem to suspect anything anymore, which Lily found relieving, even though she was feeling guilty about lying to her.

When the winter came closer and closer and the weather got colder also the first quidditch game of the year was coming nearer. They would play their first game traditionally against slytherins. And that was the reason why Erica increased their practicing schedule so that finally they were practicing almost every evening, until the rest of the team members had to point out that eating and sleeping was healthy sometimes too.

That's why Kaitlin and Lily were sitting with Rose and Hugo in the library at Friday evening trying to catch up with their homework instead of playing quidditch, which they would have much preferred to do.

Hugo was the first one to pack her books, even though they hadn't yet done even half of their homework. "I have to go, have more important things to do. You can continue without me, see you later," Hugo grinned.

"Where are you going now?" Lily asked surprised. "We haven't done almost anything yet. Have you even started that Potions essay yet?"

Hugo just winked his eye, turned around and walked away.

"Do you think he has a secret girlfriend?" Kaitlin asked staring after Hugo.

"I don't know. Or then he's just up to something illegal with his weird friends as usual," Rose suggested. "You never really know when it's Hugo."

Lily shrugged. "True. But can we get back to this essay or otherwise we're never going to get it done?"

They got the rest of the homework done in a little over hour and after that Kaitlin left to find Jamie, leaving Lily and Rose alone.

Rose packed her book in her bag when Kaitlin had left. "I think that I should probably get going too," Rose started hesitating.

"Do you have to rush somewhere?" Lily asked.

Rose smiled shyly. "Yes, in fact. I'm meeting Ethan," Rose told.

"Oh!" Lily yelped and stood up. "I told you so," she winked Rose.

Rose smiled back to Lily, but then her face got serious again. "But please don't tell anyone yet, right?" Rose asked. "The whole thing is just beginning and I just thought that I'm not telling anyone yet."

"Of course I won't," Lily smiled. Then she hugged Rose tightly. "I really am happy for you; I know that you two are going to be a great couple."

Rose smiled a little hopeful smile. "I hope we are."

"I know you are," Lily nodded.

"Since when were you that good with Divination," Rose asked rising her brows.

Lily grinned at Rose. "Since now."

"Now I really have to go," Rosalie said. "Let's talk more later."

"See you tomorrow," Lily answered and waived her hand at Rose.

Lily left towards the gryffindor common room so deeply in her thoughts that she didn't really bother to look around. That's why she almost bumped into Scorpius again, but she managed to avoid it, maybe because Scorpius was more aware of his surrounding than Lily. Lily stared at Scorpius, who chuckled, nodded to Lily quickly before he went on, to wherever he was going. Lily froze for a moment looking after Scorpius her head spinning around a little bit. She took a deep breath and walked to the gryffindor tower.

The next week started and for a while Lily didn't see Scorpius at the corridors but only now and then. But the next time she saw Scorpius, it was once again at the library. Lily was sitting right at the corner of the library, buried in a big book, when Scorpius all of a sudden walked in.

"Hi," Scorpius said and got Lily to flinch a little. She had been so absorbed in her book that she hadn't even notice Scorpius' appearance. It got Lily even more confused, which was not a good thing, because Lily was always confused around Scorpius. She never quite knew if Scorpius wanted to be with her or not.

Now however Scorpius just sat next to Lily.

They were again together in a silence. Now when Scorpius was so close to her, Lily couldn't get her eyes back to the book she was reading. Even though she was afraid to look at Scorpius also. So she just concentrated to stare at the dark wooden table in front of them. After a while she couldn't take it anymore and she had to lift her eyes up to Scorpius, who was looking at her with a small smile in his face.

"What?" she asked blushing.

"You," Scorpius said.

What me?"

"You just seemed somehow so confused," Scorpius said. Lily thought how easily he could read her, even though she was trying her best to appear confident. "And I'm just trying to figure out why."

Lily shrugged and didn't say anything.

"I'm confusing you," Scorpius said. It wasn't a question any more than a statement. He seemed to like it

"No you're not," Lily said a little too quickly. "Why would you?"

Scorpius grinned at Lily. Lily caught herself once again thinking why did Scorpius had to have so irresistible smile.

"I don't know," Scorpius answered. "You tell me."

"I'm not confused," Lily claimed stubbornly. She didn't exactly like the turn that their conversation had had.

"Okay let's talk about something else for a change," Scorpius changed the subject smiling.

Somehow Lily had the feeling that Scorpius only did it to make her feel better, after he was that Lily seemed a little uneasy. "For example quidditch."

"We're going to so own you," Lily said grinning. She felt herself little more confident when they were speaking of something like quidditch rather than her feelings.

Scorpius let out a little laugh. "I don't think so. You didn't last year," he pointed out.

"Exactly. That's the more reason we're going to win this year," Lily said.

"Wanna make a bet?" Scorpius asked leaning closer to Lily.

"No," Lily said. "I don't want your money."

Scorpius laughed. "I wasn't going to bet on money, I already have enough money."

"About what then?" Lily asked suspicious. She couldn't make up anything else that Scorpius would have possibly wanted from her.

"If we win, you're going with me to the next Hogsmeade trip. I want to see what your gryffindor friends think about that," Scorpius said and his brows went up.

"No way," Lily said without even thinking it.

"You're too afraid," Scorpius said. "I thought you were going to be the braver from us two."

Lily frowned; sometimes Scorpius just could be so annoying. But guess that was just expected for him being a slytherin and everything.

"No way," Lily repeated. There was always just the tiny change that Slytherin would somehow still win and there could always be some accidents or soemthing. And Lily didn't like breaking promises. "And that only proves that I am the braver from us two, because I have the nerve to say no to your stupid bets."

Scorpius laughed, but not in a mean way, but like he would have really been amused by something that Lily couldn't see.

Lily frowned irritated.

"What now?"

"Sometimes you're just so amusing," Scorpius said.

"Fine then," Lily said and stood up. "Maybe it's better than I just leave then."

Lily was just about to do a dramatic turn and march straight out of the library, but Scorpius was quicker, he had stood up before Lily had time to take even one step towards the door and he grabbed Lily's wrist firmly.

Lily tried to shake Scorpius off of her but she decided to stop after a while, noticing that it was quite useless Scorpius being much stronger than she was. But the most alarming thing was that Scorpius' touch didn't actually feel that bad.

"You starting to feel afraid already?" Scorpius asked and stepped a step closer to Lily so that now their bodies were only couple of inches away from each other. Lily frowned again, Scorpius was so close to her, that she didn't quite manage to think clearly. Besides she felt her heart pound in her chest so hard that probably Scorpius could hear it too.

"I'm not afraid of you," Lily said raising her eyes straight to Scorpius' face. Of course she was afraid of him. She was completely, totally afraid. But she just had to trust in her acting talent that at least Scorpius wouldn't find it out.

"You're not?" Scorpius asked in a quiet voice that was almost a whisper. Somehow his face was so close to Lily's that they were almost touching. "We'll see about that."

And before Lily had time to answer anything, in fact before she had time to even think about anything to say, Scorpius' lips pressed against Lily's. His fingers wrapped gently trough Lily's red hair bending her head a little.

His mouth was on Lily's only a few seconds but to Lily it felt so much longer, even thought it was over so soon. Lily didn't know that it was possible to feel so many feeling at the same time. But when Scorpius' lips pressed gently against her own, all those feeling were swept away, only to appear again later, but suddenly, for a few short seconds, anything meant nothing, but Scorpius' soft, warm lips against hers. His long finger wrapped around her hair and his scent in her nose. Lily had never felt anything quite like it, so great and scaring at the same time.

When Scorpius let go of Lily, only a short moment later, Lily was ready to grab him close to her again.

Scorpius just stood there at his place and waited until Lily got her thoughts somehow back together. And it didn't take that much time from her when she finnaly seemed to understand the situation. After all this was Scorpius Malfoy, she wasn't supposed to kiss him. And at the same moment Lily realized that she couldn't have cared less what she was or wasn't supposed to do.

Lily got closer to Scorpius to press her lips against his again, but Scorpius grabbed her shoulders tightly and stopped her.

"Yeah, maybe you should go," Scorpius said quietly.

"Why?" Lily asked. Wasn't that the person who had just kissed her? Why did he want Lily to leave now?

Scorpius didn't answer anything to her and for once it was Scorpius who didn't want to look Lily in the eye. So finally Lily just turned around and left.

Scorpius just couldn't believe how he could have been so stupid. Why did he have to go and develop this stupid crush on Lily? Why did he had to go and talk to her at all? And why the heck did he _kiss_ her? So many stupid idiotic mistakes one after the other, like he hadn't learned anything at all during his whole life. Like Scorpius hadn't known at all that you couldn't always let your feelings take control over you. In fact in most of the situations you couldn't let your feelings take control over you, but you should have thought clearly and rationally.

And now he had a hunch that at least for him it was too late, because he didn't care about being rational anymore. So she just hoped that Lily would be the smarter from them two and realize to leave him alone. And at the same time the thought of him horrified him.

He couldn't ignore the fact that even his friends had noticed that he was acting weird and he had to constantly make up some new excuses. He hadn't slept well, the school was stressing him… But he felt like they knew it was because of a girl. Thank god they didn't know who.

"Scorp?" Alex asked. They were sitting in the Slytherin's common room doing their home work and Scorpius had once again got wrapped inside his own mind.

"Huh? Yes, what?" Scorpius asked startled.

"I asked have you already done your potions essay," Alex repeated patiently.

"Oh okay, yes I have," Scorpius said. "No, wait a minute," he said then glancing through his pile of parchment. "Potions essay? No, I haven't done that one yet."

"Okay," Alex said frowning at Scorpius. "I guess I'll just have to do it myself then."

"Yeah," Scorpius said in an apologizing tone. Then he stood up, after realizing that doing homework just wouldn't work tonight, he was far to confused to be able to concentrate. "You know I think I'm just going to go to bed, I don't think I'm feeling very well. But you just have fun with the potions essay."

"Okay," Alex said starting to look suspicious. "Good night."

"Good night," Scorpius said already heading to their dormitory.

When he got to the dorm, he still didn't feel like going to sleep. And he felt like even if he had tried to have some sleep, he still wouldn't have been able to fall asleep. So after a while of hesitation Scorpius just grabbed his broomstick under his bed, where he kept it safe and flied trough the open window to the fresh evening air. He didn't know any better way to relax and get his thought back together.

Lily didn't know what to think. It wasn't a new feeling for her at least since recently, but still it didn't feel nice that for some unknown reason that boy, who she didn't even know had that kind of power to her emotions.

And Lily didn't want to feel the way she felt. Not that Scorpius wouldn't have been physically attractive and not that Scorpius and Lily's kiss hadn't been the best of her whole life. But still, the fact was that Scorpius was slytherin and she was a gryffindor and it would never ever work out between them two. Lily knew in her mind that she should have just asked Scorpius to live her alone but at the same time she also knew that there was no way she would have been able to do it.

"Lily?" Kaitlin asked as she stepped back into the girls' dormitory and got Lily's attention back to that moment. "Are you coming? We're going to be late from breakfast."

"Oh yeah," Lily nodded and stood up from the edge of her bed.

"Is everything alright?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yes," Lily said and gave Kaitlin a smile. "I'm just a little tired."

Lily and Kaitlin stepped to the Great Hall when it was already full of students and teachers eating their breakfasts.

"Hi Lily," Ethan stopped Lily when they were passing the Ravenclaw's table.

"Morning Ethan," Lily smiled.

"Uh, Lily? Do you have a moment?" Ethan asked standing up.

"Of course," Lily nodded. "You go ahead, I'll be right there," she said to Kaitlin.

Ethan took Lily aside from other students and started after a while of hesitation. "I just wanted to make sure that you have nothing against me and Rose being – "

"Of course not," Lily cut Ethan off before he had time to finish what he was saying. "I'm just happy for you two. We're friends now, remember? And Rose is my friend too," Lily smiled at Ethan.

"Ethan grinned back and nodded at Lily, looking reliefed. "Good."

"And Besides Rose already asked me," Lily told.

"She did?" Ethan raised his brows.

Lily nodded. "She likes you quite much."

"She does?" Ethan asked grinning hopefully.

"But be careful not to break her heart," Lily added in her most dramatic tone. "Or you're going to have to deal with _me_."

Ethan laughed at Lily's threatening expression. "Ooh, scary," Ethan laughed.

"You're not taking me seriously," Lily said pretending to be hurt.

"Of course I am, darling," Ethan said and patted Lily on the head. Lily rolled her eyes before she went back to Gryffindor's table and sat beside Kaitlin so that she would have time to grab something to eat before the first class would start.

Lily and Kaitlin were waiting still half asleep with the other gryffindors for the morning's first class, defense against dark arts to start. No one was particularly enthusiastic to go to yet another useless defense against dark arts class to listen Lizzie's stupid talk about nothing.

So they were all surprised when at the time the class was supposed to start they didn't see Lizzie but professor McGonagall walking towards them.

"The class is cancelled," she cried out in her usual, formal tone.

"Why?" someone asked the question everyone had been thinking.

"There was a kind of… accident, with Professor Spears involved and she's not in a condition for teaching now," McGonagall announced.

"What happened?" someone else asked.

"A spell gone wrong," McGonagall said shaking her head in a little disapproving manner, which of course got everyone interested. "You don't need to know more."

Someone opened his mouth to ask something more, but McGonagall cut him off before he had even had time to start. "Okay everyone, get going then, all your defense against dark arts classes are cancelled until Professor Spears is able to teach again until we have found another teacher."

And then McGonagall swept away, the hems of her dark green robe fluttering behind her leaving the surprised students standing there alone.

"What do you think happened to her?" Lily asked Kaitlin

Kaitlin laughed. "That would be interesting to know; probably she'd just managed to curse herself or something."

"Yeah, I guess that's easy for her," Lily chuckled.

"Well I don't mind at all," Kaitlin said shrugging. "I don't mind having an extra hour to do some homework and I definitely don't miss her classes."

The students broke up soon after McGonagall had gone and everyone was glad about the extra free period. Lily and Kaitlin decided to go see Hagrid, because they hadn't have time to visit him for a while.

They knocked on Hagrid's door and after a while he opened it. A surprised smile appeared on his face when he saw who they were.

"Hey," he said letting Kaitlin and Lily inside. "Aren't you two supposed to be in a class?"

"Yeah, we should," Kaitlin answered. "But there's been some kind of accident with professor Spears and she's not capable to teach."

"Oh right, that," Hagrid laughed searching for his tea pot and enormous teacups.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Lily asked.

"She did some spell wrong," Hagrid shrugged laughing a little.

"I told you so," Kaitlin said to Lily.

They ended up spending the whole free period drinking tea at Hagrid's and only left back to the castle right in time to get to the next class. The school day went by far too slowly for Lily, she didn't have anything else to do than spend all the boring lessons thinking about Scorpius. At the point when she realized that the speculation how she should end the whole thing as soon as possible had changed into daydreaming about how she had felt kissing him, she tried to draw her attention elsewhere.


	9. A Pleasant Surprise

**A/N: So I'm still not sure what I should do with this fic. I'm starting to write a new Twilight fic but I would also like to work on this one, since it's actually already written, and I should just translate it but I don't know...  
Anyways here's the next chapter, thanks to all who've put this on their alert and favorite lists!  
And please throw me a review and tell me what you think! :)**

9. A Pleasant Surprise

Lily and Kaitlin stepped into the Great Hall in the morning so tired that it was hard to keep their eyes open, because of yesterday's quidditch practice. Erica was tightening their training schedule all the time and the team was starting to believe that by the time their first game with slytherin would be, they wouldn't hardly have time to eat let alone sleep.

The fact that the first class of the day was double class of Potions did only make the urge to just stay in bed that much stronger. Lily's cooperation with Jessica didn't work out any better than she had thought.

And so today, after Sweeney had given them the instructions Jessica just sat behind their desk, occasionally mixed their cauldron lazily and expected Lily to do all the hard work.

"Lily, you have to cut those roots," Jessica said unfriendly and pushed the knife at Lily's direction.

"Why can't you do something for a change?" Lily complained but took the knife and the roots however. She was already used to it, if she was going to pass the potions class she had better just keep her mouth shut and do everything that needed to be done. She had never really liked potions classes, but now, because of her new partner she really loathed them. Despite of her having to do all the work she had to put up with Jessica's mean comments.

"Miss Potter?" professor Sweeney asked looking into their cauldron and shook his head. "Tell me, why does your potion look more sickly yellowish, even though it should be the shade of beautiful purple?"

Lily looked at her liquid and noticed for the first time that it really did not look like it should have. Probably she had again been so swept in her own thoughts instead of paying enough attention to what she was doing. Lily had noticed that recently it had been more difficult for her to concentrate on the teaching and her thought were always wondering somewhere else.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Lily said perkily nodding towards Jessica.

"Five points from gryffindor," Sweeny said without hesitation. "You should be careful if you don't want to end up in detention again," Sweeney warned rising his eyebrows meaningfully, before he walked away.

"Idiot," Lily muttered quietly to Sweeney's back. Jessica grinned at Lily spitefully. Lily snorted and turned to look back at their ruined potion trying to save it the best she could.

"I seriously can't stand Sweeney," Lily complained to Kaitlin when they were finally heading out of the dungeons.

"I know," Kaitlin answered. "Just try to ignore him."

"Well it's hard when he's always breathing on your neck and taking points from you without any apparent reason," Lily said.

"Well yeah. But he's always been like that."

When Lily and Kaitlin arrived at the lobby, they saw Erica running towards them. "Quidditch practice," Erica breathed looking stressed out. "Today. After dinner."

"Hey Erica, do you realize that we still have something called homework," Lily pointed out. "Does that ring any bells?"

"Our first game against slytherins are less than a week away," Erica cried out, looking horrified. "Do you want to lose to them?"

"No, I don't," Lily said, remembering the conversation she had had with Scorpius only a while ago. "I really don't."

"Good," Erica said. "Tell Albus, if you see him somewhere, will you?" Erica said, before she flew away again.

During the last classes in the afternoon, the sky was starting threateningly get darker and after dinner, when they were supposed to be going to the quidditch field, it was already raining and the wind was icy.

"I really don't feel like going out there," Kaitlin said shivering as she pointed out of the window.

"Yeah, me either," Lily said as she tried to find her quidditch rope from her trunk.

"Should we hide and tell Erica that we forgot?" Kaitlin suggested.

"No," Lily said shaking her head after a while of considering. "She would kill us. And order ten extra practices."

Kaitlin sighed heavily. "Yeah, probably," she admitted.

"Just come, the faster we go there the faster we're getting out," Lily said grabbing Kaitlin's arm and pulling her out of the room.

The quidditch practice was going worse than usual, everyone was tired and the bad weather was depressing them. However Erica wouldn't give in, but she kept the team there even longer than usually. When they finally finished and went to the changing room everyone was exhausted and in a bad mood.

When Lily and Kaitlin finally got back to their dormitory they didn't even consider doing homework, but just went straight to bed.

So that's why the next morning they had to wake up even earlier than they usually did, to at least finish some homework before breakfast. When they finally went to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast both of them were too tired to actually eat anything.

Lily felt a little better, when she saw Ethan and Rose waking to the Great Hall hand in hand. "Oh!" She sighed. "They're such a cute couple."

Kaitlin gave Lily a weird look and only then Lily remember that she had actually lied to Kaitlin only a while ago that she hadn't got over Ethan yet.

Lily smiled at Kaitlin innocently and shrugged.

Before Kaitlin had time to ask anything, luckily the owls arrived. Lily's parent's owl landed gracefully in Lily's cereal bowl.

"It's okay, I didn't really want to eat them anyway", Lily said to the owl taking the letter from its leg. She opened it and read it through quickly.

_Hi Lily,_

_How are you, darling? Hopefully school and everything else is going well. We are fine, except that your dad has been busy with his job, because they are hiring some new people. By the way have you already heard from the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher? I bet you'll like him more than the previous one!_

_I'm sorry that this is going to be so short, but I really have to hurry to get to work in time._

_Say hello to Albus and your cousins. I miss you all already!_

_Mom (your dad left to work already)_

"What does my mom know about the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" Lily frowned showing the letter to Kaitlin.

"I don't know," Kaitlin answered shrugging. "Anyway we're going to find out soon, we have Defense against the Dark Arts next."

"Right," Lily said jumping up and putting the letter in her pocket. "Shall we go?"

"Fine," Kaitlin said. "I can't eat anything anyway."

They found out what Ginny had meant in her letter soon. When they were waiting in front of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom with other students, they didn't saw Lizzie or McGonagall coming towards them.

Instead they were very surprised to saw Teddy Lupin marching towards them wearing an ordinary muggle clothes: jeans and a white t-shirt and Lily could hear the other girls sighing admiringly behind her back.

"Teddy!" Lily, Kaitlin and Hugo cried out at the exactly same moment.

"What are you doing here?" Hugo asked surprised the same question that Lily had just been thinking.

"I'm your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Teddy Grinned.

"What?" Lily bursted into laughter. "You?"

"Yes," Teddy said laughing too. "Don't look so surprised, I'm completely qualified to be your teacher."

Lily raised one of her eyebrows.

"Well fine, not practically qualified but you know what I mean," Teddy said shrugging as he opened the classroom door and letting his new students inside.

"Well at least you're better than our last teacher," Kaitlin pointed out rolling her eyes, as she stepped inside the classroom.

"Are you teaching us just temporarily or has she really quit?" Lily asked.

"Lizzie decided that teaching was really not her thing," Teddy said smiling.

Lily and Kaitlin grinned at each other triumphantly before they went to their seats at the right side of the classroom.

"So hi everyone," Teddy started when everyone had finally seated. "I am Teddy Lupin, your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Teddy gave the class a happy smile and ruffled his hair, which made the girl group sitting at the back of the class giggle loudly.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to look back at Teddy.

Teddy called their names to check everyone was there and then took a stack of parchment from his desk.

"I'm sorry but I think this first class is going to be quite boring," Teddy said. "But I have to find out what you already know, so first I ask you all to fill in this test. But don't worry; you don't have to put your names in this one."

Teddy gave everyone a piece of parchment and soon the whole class was quiet except the sound of pen scratching against the parchment.

After the class had ended and everyone else was gone Lily and Kaitlin stayed to talk with Teddy for a while.

"So you're teaching us from now on?" Lily asked from Teddy.

"Well we decided with the headmaster that I'll teach you at least this year," Teddy told them. "We'll see what happens after that."

"That's great," Kaitlin grinned. "No one would have put up with Lizzie much longer."

"That's true," Lily nodded. "But now we have to go if we don't want to be late for Care for Magical Creatures. See you later."

"See you," Teddy called after them when Lily and Kaitlin were already running out of the class room.

They half walked half ran along Hogwarts' corridors after they realized that they were once again going to be late. Kaitlin turned from one corner to the next hallway and Lily was just going after her, when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the other side of the corner.

Lily turned around, ready to jerk her arm away and saw Scorpius holding firmly her wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lily snapped and tried to pull her arm away from his hold, but soon she noticed that Scorpius was much more powerful than she.

"We need to talk," Scorpius said.

"And you think now's the time?" Lily asked sarcastically, looking around them to make sure that no one saw them. "If you haven't noticed, at least I am already late for class."

"Okay, come meet me today, after dinner, in front of the Room of Requirement," Scorpius asked.

"I have quidditch practice," Lily said.

"Please, Lily," Scorpius said and the look in his ice blue eyes was pleading. "You can surely miss one practice, can't you?"

"I'll try," Lily said shrugging. Then she threw a meaningful look at her hand, which Scorpius was still holding.

"Oh, sorry," Scorpius said and let go quickly.

"But don't expect too much," Lily said before she turned around and started running again, to catch Kaitlin. But even though she wanted to sound reluctant, she had already made the decision the same moment Scorpius had asked. Of course she would be there, she was far too curious to hear what Scorpius wanted to say. And she had to admit it; I small – fine maybe not that small – part of her wanted to see Scorpius again.

She had started to enjoy Scorpius' company far too much.

"Where did you disappear?" Kaitlin asked when Lily caught up with her.

"Nowhere," she said breathing heavily from the run. "I was right behind you."

Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "Even I am not that stupid," she muttered but Lily acted like she hadn't heard anything.

The rest of the day Lily worried about meeting Scorpius. She couldn't stop thinking what Scorpius wanted to say to her. And she was scared that Scorpius would kiss her again but at the same time she felt like she didn't want anything more than that.

The dinner Lily spent thinking how she would sneak out of the quidditch practice.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaitlin asked when they were walking from the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor tower. "You're more quiet that usual."

"I'm just not feeling very well," Lily said quietly. "I think I should skip today's practice."

Kaitlin nodded, without arguing, so Lily thought that she really did looked a bit sick. "I'll tell Erica," Kaitlin promised.

"Thanks," Lily said and threw herself on her bed when Kaitlin took her broomstick under her bed.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing," Kaitlin said looking worried.

"No, I don't think that this is anything," Lily said shaking her head. "I'll just try to rest; I'll go there later if I need to."

"Okay," Kaitlin said. "Hope you'll be better soon.

"Yeah, have fun," Lily said smiling.

"Yeah, very much fun, I think it just started raining again," Kaitlin sighed before she left the room leaving Lily alone.

Lily felt guilty about lying to Kaitlin, but well, there wasn't much she could do about it. She waited for a while, to make sure that Kaitlin was really gone, before she got off of the bed and left towards the Room of Requirement.

When she arrived to the seventh floor's hallway, where the door to the Room of Requirement was, Lily felt more than a little nervous. Maybe she should have just ignored Scorpius' suggestion and go to the quidditch practice. But of course she wouldn't have done it.

Lily noticed that Scorpius was already waiting for her. Somehow Scorpius looked a little nervous himself and Lily couldn't help but wonder why. Usually Scorpius felt so arrogant, so sure of himself. Scorpius raised his eyes from his shoes when Lily walked towards him. Then, slowly a happy smile appeared on his face. "You came."

Lily shrugged and even thought she tried to resist Scorpius' smile all she could she realized that she was smiling back to him.

Scorpius started walking in front of the wall that would lead to the Room of Requirement and Lily wondered what kind of room it would be when they stepped in.

Finally Scorpius stopped and they saw a door in the wall. Scorpius opened it and Lily stepped inside after him. The room wasn't big but not too small either. Three walls were full of book selves that reached to the roof and the fourth wall had a fireplace that was already lighted with a warm fire. There were also two huge armchairs in front of the fireplace.

Lily nodded approvingly. In fact the room looked pretty comfortable, but somehow Lily still felt herself a bit uneasy. Maybe it was because of Scorpius, and the fact that they were alone in this room with a locked door. This was somehow more intimate than their previous meetings. And at the same time Lily felt like it was wrong to be here. She shouldn't have done this, she shouldn't have been here with Scorpius.

Lily pushed those thoughts aside irritated of herself. She decided for once not think of everyone else's opinions at the same time than her own. And for a once thing about Scorpius only as Scorpius and not as a slytherin

"What did you want to talk about?" Lily asked hoping that she didn't sound rude.

Scorpius turned around grabbed both of Lily's hands and stared her strait in the eyes.

Lily felt her heart skip a few beats when she felt Scorpius' cold hands in her hands.

"Lily I – " Scorpius started but then didn't seem to know how to go on.

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"I don't know how to say this to you," Scorpius said slowly, thoughtfully, like he was talking to himself.

"Say what to me?"

"Maybe I should just be honest with you," he decided then.

Lily nodded. Honest sounded good.

"Lily, I like you," Scorpius said then. Suddenly Lily noticed that it was getting harder and harder to breath. Scorpius liked her. Did he mean that she liked her _like that_? Or did he mean that he liked her but _not_ like that? Lily tried to keep the disturbing thoughts out of her mind and concentrate on Scorpius' words.

"I really like you and not just like friends," Scorpius said. "But still, I'm not sure this would turn out into anything good."

Scorpius stopped to wait that Lily would say something, but Lily couldn't make up any sensible sentence in her head. "Lily?" Scorpius asked.

"I – don't know what to say," Lily answered.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Scorpius said and at least in Lily's ears the words sounded a little like a question. "I'm sure it wouldn't work out at all. I mean when you're a gryffindor and I'm a slytherin and when our parents… maybe we just live in too different worlds," Scorpius let go of Lily's hands and for once he looked like he didn't know what to do any more than Lily did.

Lily felt like Scorpius was drifting away from her. And she didn't know why the idea felt so painful. "No," Lily said. "Don't."

Scorpius raised her eyes to Lily's face.

"It's not about gryffindors or slytherins. And it's not about our parents. It's about us two, right?" Lily asked.

Scorpius nodded.

"Maybe it would work out all right?" Lily said thoughtfully.

"Would it?" Scorpius asked.

"Maybe."

"But are you willing to try?" Scorpius asked in a quiet voice, almost like he was whispering.

Lily looked at Scorpius' face, their serious look was like copy of her own. Their bodies were so close to each other and Lily wanted so badly to kiss Scorpius again and wrap her fingers around his blonde hair. Lily would have wanted to feel how his hands felt around her again, so badly that it felt almost like a physical need. Lily knew that she had to say yes. There wasn't any other choice, she didn't know if there had ever been any other choice.

But she didn't say anything, she just pressed her lips against Scorpius' lips and run her fingers through his hair like they belonged together. She hadn't really planned to do so, she had acted purely on instincts and maybe that was why it felt so natural.

Scorpius wrapped his arms against Lily's waist and pulled her so close to himself. He pressed his mouth even harder against Lily's and it felt like it fit there just perfectly.

This time the kiss was much longer than the first time. Lily could feel it in her stomach and in her toes. Finally Scorpius pulled himself a little away from Lily and took her hands away from her waist. Lily was still breathing heavily and her heart was beating so fast that she was sure that even Scorpius could hear it.

"I take that as a positive answer?" Scorpius asked his other brow a little up.

Lily could feel a smile dancing on her lips. "I just think we should take it slow," Lily was still scared and confused, even though she felt a little better than before. She still felt like she was on a unfamiliar ground.

Scorpius nodded, smiled a little and Lily could sense the words he didn't say aloud. Like it wouldn't have been Lily who had kissed him at the first place.

Scorpius grabbed Lily's waist again but lighter this time. Suddenly his expression was serious again. "Lily, I still don't know if this is going to work out. I can't promise that this will end up well."

"I'll take that risk," Lily said even though she still felt the butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know any better if this would end up well, she didn't know at all.

But still it was true; she was willing to take that risk.

"I think I should go," Lily said. She had had a lot to think about and it was good to be alone right now, even though a part of her wouldn't have wanted to leave Scorpius.

Scorpius didn't seem to be ready to let go of her just yet. "Why?"

"The quidditch practice will end up soon. Kaitlin will wonder where I am if I'm not in the dormitory when she gets back," Lily explained.

"Well I guess so," Scorpius admitted with a sigh.

Lily smiled and let go of Scorpius to go to the door.

"Will you meet me tomorrow?" Scorpius asked Lily.

"Tomorrow I think I have to go to the practice," Lily said. "And I should do homework too at some point."

Scorpius nodded but Lily could see that he was disappointed.

"But Friday?" Lily asked.

"Same place, same time?" Scorpius asked grinning his little crooked smile that Lily liked so much.

Lily nodded and turned around to go to the door.

However Scorpius grabbed her ark and turned her around to face him.

"Good night, Lily," Scorpius said and kissed Lily once again, quickly, sweetly, before he let go.

"Good night, Scorpius," Lily answered before she left.


End file.
